Intentions
by LMXB
Summary: As Pegasus throws challenges their way John and Jennifer find their relationship developing into something more than friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SGA or any of the characters.

**A/N: **This starts a short time after Tracker and is a John/Jennifer pre-ship.

* * *

"So, seeing my team is down fifty percent due to the flu I was thinking of getting Horne to take the next mission." Lorne said to John, who sat opposite him in his office. Not getting a response the Major raised his eyebrows. "Something wrong?" Lorne asked, noticing John was more distracted than normal.

"Hmm?" He asked looking up, clearly having no idea what Lorne had just said.

"I asked if anything was wrong. You seem rather preoccupied." The Major said.

"I don't know. Maybe. Have you noticed anything with the doc?"

"Keller? Like what?"

"She seems to be shying away again. She barely leaves the infirmary anymore."

"She does seem to have withdrawn." Lorne agreed, worried that John had picked up on it too.

"Since her last mission." John stated.

"She was kidnapped, perhaps she has loss confidence." Lorne suggested.

"Maybe. But then Ronon and Rodney have been acting strange since then as well."

"Have you asked them about it?"

"They both swear everything that happened was in the mission report."

"You don't believe them?" Lorne guessed.

"I'd like to. But something seems off. Jennifer was alone with Kiryk for a long time, he could have done anything to her."

"You believe she was-"

"It has to be a possibility." John confirmed, cutting Lorne off before he could voice his concern.

"She would have mentioned it." The Major argued.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"But Ronon and Rodney?"

"She could have sworn them to secrecy. Or maybe they don't know know. But they may suspect."

"If that were the case do you really think that Ronon would have let Kiryk live?"

"Probably not. But something's up and it is the only thing I can think of."

"Have you talked to Jennifer?" Lorne asked.

"No. Not really sure how to. Not exactly my area of expertise. I was hoping Teyla would be back by now and could talk to her as she may feel more comfortable confiding in a woman."

"If something actually happened." Lorne interrupted.

"If something happened." John agreed. "But someone needs to talk to the doc." He paused and took a deep breath before adding. "I'll talk to the doc."

"You're sure?"

"More or less." John said.

"Remember Sir, it may not be what you think."

"I hope you're right."

-00-

"Hey doc." John greeted as he approached her in the infirmary.

"Colonel." Jennifer smiled as she looked for injuries. Seeing none she asked. "What's up?"

"Can we talk? In private?"

"Um sure." She said leading him to her office. As she directed him to a chair she shut the door and was concerned with how nervous he looked.

"So how are you doing?" John asked.

"Fine, thanks." Jennifer replied assuming the question was helping John feel comfortable enough to get to the point. "You?"

"Good. So the reason I'm here is about your last mission."

"Have you found Kiryk?" Jennifer asked.

"No. I was wondering if you left anything out of the report?" John asked after a pause during which he tried to assess if Jennifer's comment was spoken in hope or fear.

"Not knowingly." Jennifer said, confused where John was going.

"So you didn't leave something out, because you didn't want it officially recorded?"

"No."

"Because if you did. I understand. And I'm happy to keep it off the record, but you need to talk about it, albeit unofficially."

"I didn't leave anything out. Well nothing big anyway."

"You sure?"

"What's this about? Am I in some kind of trouble?" Jennifer asked, assuming the worse.

"No. Absolutely not. I'm just concerned that something happened on the last mission that you weren't comfortable putting in the mission report."

"Like what? I included the whole being kidnapped thing, which just adds to my reputation as a jinx."

"I meant something more personal, after you'd been kidnapped." John said.

"Colonel I have no idea what you're talking about. If you have a concern just ask." Jennifer said completely bewildered.

"After Kiryk took you and before Ronon and Rodney found you did anything happen? Did Kiryk do anything?"

"Is this to do with the betting pool?" Jennifer asked getting angry. "Did Lorne put you up to this? What is it? Extra points for guessing the type of knot used to tie me up or how many times I got stunned or how many failed escape attempts?"

"What? No." John said. "I'm here solely out of concern."

"Concern about what?" Jennifer asked calming down.

"Okay. Did Kiryk assault you, sexually?" John said feeling uncomfortable.

"What? No. Where did you get that idea from?" Jennifer said feeling stunned.

"You sure?" John asked starting to feel relieved.

"Of course I'm sure. What's going on?"

"I…Well…you've been acting differently since the last mission. I thought something had happened. Coupled with Ronon and Rodney's odd behaviour I assu-" He started, noticing Jennifer tense at the mention of his team mates. "Something did happen." John stated.

"Nothing happened on the mission." Jennifer assured him. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."

"Have they done something?" John pressed.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Jennifer said, pinned by John's stare.

"What did they do?"

"Nothing. It's my fault. I heard something I shouldn't."

"Heard what?" John asked. "I can go and ask Rodney, but I'd prefer to hear it from you."

"It's nothing. I'm just being stupid."

"Tell me doc." The Colonel pressed.

"Fine. After the mission I overheard them talking in the gym about their intentions."

"What intentions?"

"Towards me." Jennifer said, looking uncomfortable.

"What?" John asked, now feeling as confused as Jennifer had earlier.

"Romantically." Jennifer clarified.

"Oh."

"And now they're off competing over me. Taking part in some game where I'm the prize. Expecting me to chose one of them, even though they don't I know I know any of this. So I thought it was best if I kept my distance until they got over their competition."

"They're fighting over you?"

"Not physically, Rodney refused." Jennifer said. When John realised she wasn't joking his face darkened.

"I'll talk to them and sort this." He said leaving the office, not hearing Jennifer's requests to leave it.

-00-

"What?" Rodney demanded as he entered John's office. Walking past the physicist John shut the door and turned to his two team mates.

"Anything you want to tell me?" John asked.

When both Ronon and Rodney stared silently, but confused, back he said. "Anything regarding a conversation you had in the gym? A conversation you had about Keller?" Noticing Rodney begin to fidget, indicating his guilt, John shook his head. "What were you thinking? She's a person. Not a piece of meat you can fight over."

"We're not fighting." Rodney said.

"I know. You refused. But the idea was still there."

"Ho..how do you know?"

"Keller. She heard your conversation and has been trying to avoid the pair of you ever since."

"She heard?" Rodney asked paling.

"Yes. You two weren't only stupid enough to have the conversation in the first place, but you were also stupid enough to have it with the door open."

"We really didn't say anything bad." Rodney protested. "I think yo-" He started only to be silenced by John's glare.

"I don't want to hear your side of the story. What you did was wrong. Until you learn how to show Keller respect I suggest you stay out of her way. You two had better never do something like this again."

"You don't understand." Rodney protested. "What we said was-"

"What matters is what the doc heard." John cut him off before ranting. "You have stooped low before but this is a new low. And as for you Ronon, I expected better." Before either man could respond they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come." John called, still irate.

When the door opened a nervous looking Captain entered.

"You wanted to see me Sir."

"Yes. Come in, take a seat." John said, recalling a meeting he had previously set up. Looking at Ronon and Rodney he said.

"We'll finish this later." He glared at the backs of his two former teammates as they left the room before turning to the Captain.

"Horne, I need your team to replace Lorne's team tomorrow."

"Of course Sir. Is there a problem?"

"Nothing serious. Just Flu. It has taken out half his team so we thought it made sense to just use your team instead. I believe you're all back to active duty now?"

"Yes Sir. Childs is still getting over the end of it, but he's been cleared."

"Good. In that case you're to escort Dr Keller to 341. Last time we went it turned into an overnight stay, so go prepared."

"Yes Sir."

"Good. A full briefing will be at eighteen hundred."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

As Jennifer became absorbed in her work she didn't even notice how dark it was getting out side. It was only when one of the locals offered her dinner she realised how long she had been working. Reaching for her radio she tried to contact Horne, concerned she'd not seen him for hours.

"Go ahead Doc." Horne said, the response allowing Jennifer to relax.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything's fine. Based on how immersed you were we assumed we're here for the night. I've checked in with home and everyone's happy. When you're done there is a room at the tavern for you."

"Okay, thanks."

"Doc, one of us will be on watch at all times. Any problems, anything at all, call us."

"Understood." Jennifer replied before going back to her work.

When Jennifer finally emerged form the hospital hut she sighed at how dark it was. Wrapping her jacket round her to fight off the bracing wind she started to walk over to the tavern, expecting to meet Horne's team. But as she stepped into the darkness she remembered Sheppard's instruction to not tempt fate and returned to the hospital hut where she retrieved her tac vest. Putting it on she groaned at how heavy it was, but not wanting to test her luck she fastened it and turned to go back into the cold dark night. Only as she turned she found herself crashing into Childs' chest.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there." She apologised. "I'm just about done." Looking up into the eyes of the Lieutenant she was surprised to see an almost crazed look.

"You okay? Are you having a relapse?" She asked as Childs roughly grabbed her shoulders.

"You'll pay for what you've done." He growled.

"Steve? What's wrong?" Jennifer asked, feeling the panic set in.

"You killed them." He spat as he roughly shoved Jennifer into a wall, knocking her radio off in the process.

"Steve." Jennifer tried to reason only to be backhanded across the face. As the stinging spread round her face her shock turned to fear when she saw Childs reach for his knife. Knowing she had to act fast she remembered what Ronon had taught her and brought her knee up to his groin, before following through with a punch to his head.

As he crumpled Jennifer scrambled over him and ran for the door. Exiting the hut she sprinted as hard as she could heading for where she thought the tavern was. But in the dark she lost her bearings and ran away from the village. As she realised what had happened she turned only to see Childs bearing down on her. Choosing to just run she sprinted over the cold uneven ground, fully aware of the footsteps behind her that grew louder every second.

As she ran she started to hear running water and relief washed over her as she realised she could use the river to get her bearings. But the relief as short lived as she remembered that on one side of the village the river ran through a valley and the only way to get to it was down a very steep cliff. Stumbling to stop just in time she managed to see the drop through the darkness. Turning back she saw Childs had also stopped, but now he was holding his handgun, pointing it straight at her.

"Time for retribution." He said as he fired off two rounds, both of which Jennifer felt hit her before the momentum of the shots knocked her off balance and over the edge.

-00-

"What the hell happened?" John asked stepping through the gate.

"I have no idea Sir. I woke thirty minutes ago, thinking I'd heard gunshots. I went to find Childs, who was on duty, and found no sign of him and he's not picking up his radio. I looked for the doc and she is not in her room or in the medical hut. But there are signs of a struggle in the hut. I also found her radio."

"Rodney?" John asked.

"Okay two lifesigns. Both in different places." Rodney said. "Of course there is no guarantee they're our people, but if we assume all the villagers are tucked up in bed, it seems like a safe bet."

"This way." John ordered, taking the scanner from Rodney and heading off into the darkness beyond.

A few minutes later they saw a body lying, unmoving on the ground. As the group looked round for danger Horne approached the body.

"It's Childs. He's alive." Horne confirmed. "But his pulse is really fast. Looks like he's been in a fight." He added noticing some bruising round his jaw.

"Take him back to the Gate. We'll find the doc." John ordered marching off into the dark once more, happier now Ronon was also managing to track her.

When the reached the cliff edge and the dot on the screen lay beyond the edge his heart sank.

"No." McKay said stunned and he stood next to John before snatching the scanner from the Colonel and looking at the screen. "Wait!" He exclaimed. "According to this she is about five metres down and not moving."

"So?"

"So the cliff is at least thirty metres high. She must be on a ledge." McKay said giving John new hope. Dropping to the ground John looked over the cliff calling for Jennifer. Not hearing a response he looked at Ronon and Rodney and said.

"I'm going down. Find some rope and send it over when you've got it."

"Shouldn't you wait for the rope before you climb down?" Rodney asked, feeling dizzy from being so close to the edge.

"What's five metres in American? Sixteen feet?"

"Roughly." McKay agreed.

"So not far. Find the rope." He ordered as he flicked on the flashlight on his P90 and started to descend.

Five feet down and two lost footholds later he was beginning to wonder if McKay had been right. But as he struggled to locate a new foothold he saw the ledge and Jennifer.

"Doc?" He shouted as he moved down further. This time he was relieved to hear Jennifer call back.

"Colonel?"

"Almost with you. Hang tight." He shouted back, pleased she was awake and talking.

Finally reaching the small ledge he carefully dropped next to Jennifer, concerned she was wearing a badly constructed sling and asked.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Childs." Jennifer started to say only for John to cut her off and say.

"We've found him. He's okay."

"You don't understand." Jennifer said. "He went crazy. He's a danger."

"What?"

"He attacked me." Jennifer clarified. Immediately causing John to reach for his radio, praying Horne hadn't reached the gate.

"Horne do you read? Horne this is Sheppard, come in."

"Horne here." Was the eventual reply. "Have you found Doctor Keller?"

"Yes. Childs attacked her. I want him secured. Call Atlantis and ask for a Hazmat team. Do not take him back through."

"Yes Sir." Horne replied. Content that Atlantis was in no immediate danger John turned his attention back to Jennifer and asked.

"Are you hurt?"

"Wrist, shoulder and ribs." Jennifer said.

"Can I do anything?"

"No. Done as much as I can." Jennifer said shivering.

"The others will be back with some rope soon. In the mean time tell me what happened?" John asked, moving closer to Jennifer, hoping his body heat would warm her.

"Childs came into the medical hut and attacked me. He said I had to pay."

"Pay for what?"

"No idea. I think he was hallucinating. I managed to escape, but went the wrong way. Ended up here where he shot me. I guess I fell as next thing I know I'm waking up here."

"He shot you? You're bleeding?"

"Didn't go through the vest." Jennifer assured him shivering. "Still hurts like hell though."

"I'll bet." John sympathised as Rodney radioed that they had returned and were about to lower the rope.

"Ready to get out of here?" John asked.

"Yes." Jennifer said shakily before adding. "Colonel? I hate heights."

"I know. But you'll be fine. I'll get you secured then Ronon and Rodney can pull you up. You'll be perfectly safe."

"What about you?"

"I'll climb up along side you, make sure you're okay." He said as he grabbed the rope that was being lowered. "I need to tie this securely round you, so I'm going to need you to stand."

"Stand?" Jennifer asked, panic in her eyes.

"I'll stand between you and the edge. You'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly.

Hesitantly Jennifer allowed John to help her to her feet trying to ignore the pain in her ribs and shoulder that was made worse by movement. Kneeling in front of her he explained.

"I'm going to secure this like a harness to take some of the strain off your ribs."

"Just as long as it holds." She replied trying to smile as John weaved the rope round her.

Eventually John stood and asked.

"Ready?"

"I guess."

"Good, turn round and face the cliff and I'll give Ronon the go ahead."

Obediently Jennifer turned round, finding herself much more appreciative of the cliff face view than the plunge view she had been seeing.

Content Jennifer was ready John radioed instructions to Ronon as she started to scale the cliff.

As Jennifer neared the top Ronon reached down and lifted her over apologising as he heard her gasp in pain. Once free from the edge he carried her over to a tree and sat her against it as John scrambled over the edge and joined them.

"Told you it'd be easy." John said, signalling for Ronon and Rodney to keep their distance. "How you doing?"

"Better now there's more solid ground under me." Jennifer smiled weakly.

"Until we know what caused Childs to go crazy we're quarantined here. A hazmat crew has set up two tents near the gate so not to scare the locals. Are you able to walk there or do you want a doctor to meet us here?"

"I can make it." Jennifer said shivering.

"You sure?"

"May have to go slow." Jennifer said. "And I might need some help getting up again."

"We'll take it as slow as you need." John assured her as he helped her to her feet and wrapped his jacket round her.

"Thank you." Jennifer replied grateful for his support.

As John noticed her unsteady first few steps he asked. "You sure you're okay? We can wait here."

"I'll be okay." Jennifer said resolutely. Trusting her judgement and not wanting to shake her confidence John accepted her decision. Although he walked along side her ready to leap into action if she fell.

By the time they reached the tents by the gate John was concerned by how hard Jennifer was having to concentrate just to walk. But still not wanting to undermine her he let her walk under her own steam, admiring her dedication to the cause.

As they entered the tent Jennifer practically collapsed onto the camp bed as Cole rushed over, giving John a glare en-route to treat her.

Having superficially checked Jennifer Cole turned to John and said. "I'll take it from here. You can wait outside."

Knowing better than to argue John joined Ronon and Rodney who were loitering outside.

"Well?" Rodney asked.

"I was thrown out."

"But is it contagious? Are we all going to go nuts? What are the symptoms?"

"I tell you what, if I get concerned you're loosing it I'll have Ronon stun you." John said walking off to see Horne.

Worriedly turning to Ronon, Rodney said. "He was joking." In response Ronon merely shrugged.

-00-

When John was finally allowed back into Jennifer's tent he saw her sitting propped up on a camp bed asleep.

"How is she?" He asked Cole.

"Sprained wrist, dislocated shoulder and bruised ribs. I've put the shoulder back and splinted the wrist, but she'll need more treatment when we get her back. The ribs will hurt like hell for a while, but compared to what might have been she's lucky."

"That her vest?" John asked nodding towards a tac vest in the corner.

"Yes." Cole confirmed causing John to walk up to it and pick it up, revealing the two rounds embedded in the vest. Shaking his head he put it down and asked.

"What about Childs?"

"Still out of it and his pulse is disturbingly fast. The first tests came back negative. Second ones are still being done. No one else has displayed strange behaviour." Cole explained just as Horne entered the tent.

"Sorry Sir, but we may have a lead."

"What type of a lead?" John asked, wondering if anyone else had been involved.

"Turns out Childs caught the eye of one of the locals. When she realised he had a cold she offered him a drink, which the locals use when they are unwell. I've got a sample." He said holding out a flask to Cole.

"I'll get it tested. In the mean time make yourselves comfortable." Cole said before looking at John and continuing. "Colonel, please can you ensure she's not left alone. Any strange behaviour contact me immediately."

-00-

"Colonel?" Jennifer asked as she started to wake.

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Like they have me on the good stuff."

"They do." John confirmed.

"What have I been saying?" She asked.

"A gentleman never tells. Most of it wasn't that bad." John assured her.

"Most of it?" Jennifer asked looking worried.

"Relax doc. Nothing you said will go outside this tent." The Colonel said, making Jennifer wonder what exactly she had been saying in her sleep. Knowing the Colonel would not give her any more information she looked round and asked.

"Where are we?"

"Still on the planet. Hopefully we'll get the all clear soon."

"So it wasn't a virus?"

"No. Apparently some local gave Childs a cold remedy. Only he was still taking all his Earth remedies. Turned out the mixture caused some pretty nasty hallucinations."

"Is he okay?" Jennifer asked, amazing the Colonel that she could be so concerned for a man who had shot her.

"He will be." John confirmed. "What about you?"

"Looking forward to being home." She said starting to drift off again. Just before she fell asleep she heard John say.

"You did good doc."

**To be continued ...**


	3. Chapter 3

"So has Jennifer mentioned anything to you?" Rodney asked as they walked through the jungle.

"About what?" John asked.

"Her intentions."

"You mean her intentions to avoid you and Ronon like the plague?"

"She's not over that?"

"No Rodney she's not. You were treating her as spoils of war. I'm not sure the pair of you are worth forgiving. And to be honest if she had feelings don't you think she is more likely to have told you by now?" John asked.

"Seeing she barely ever in the same room as me, no."

"Doesn't that tell you something?" John suggested.

"Like she's still ticked?"

"Or maybe she's not interested." John said as gently as possible as something grabbed his leg. Before he could react he found several green tendrils wrapping round his body pulling him towards a plant. As a tendril wrapped round his neck and started choking him he saw Ronon and Teyla aim their guns at the plant. As he was starting to black out from oxygen deprivation Ronon opened fire. But as the plant was hit, rather than releasing John, another tendril lashed out going through his thigh. As he finally succumbed to the darkness he was vaguely aware of more gunfire.

When he finally came back into consciousness he found himself bobbing up and down, his head dangling down. He remembered what had happened and wondered if he was dead and if he was currently descending to the depths of hell.

"That would suck." He murmured just as he passed out again.

-00-

"Did he just speak?" Rodney asked as he ran with the others towards the gate.

"Yeah." Ronon confirmed as he continued carrying the Colonel over his shoulder. "He's out again though." He added as the gate came into sight.

"I'll dial." Rodney said sprinting forward, concerned for his friend. As soon as the wormhole had established he requested a medical team in the gate room. So when Ronon stepped through the gate, with John, two minutes later the medical team was already in place.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked as Ronon placed John on a gurney in the gate room.

"He was attacked by a giant plant. It stabbed his leg." Rodney summarised. Raising her eyebrows in surprise Jennifer looked at the wound, which was already showing signs of infection.

"Down to the infirmary now." She ordered her staff, ignoring the questions being shot her way. Instead she reached for her radio and ordered a team to prep for surgery.

As she ran along side John she mentally prepared for the gruelling surgery ahead, wondering how many times she was going to have to operate on the Colonel during her tenure.

John's team watched the flurry of activity before Jennifer whisked John away. Each consumed with worry, silently followed helplessly behind.

-00-

"How is he?" Teyla asked hours later, standing as Jennifer approached.

"Stable." Jennifer said before looking at John's team and explaining. "He lost a lot of blood. The tendril through his leg managed to miss his artery. However, it did go through his muscle." The comment causing Rodney to pull a face in disgust. "I've repaired all I can. At the moment the biggest risk is infection. Following that it will be a long hard route get full use of his leg back." She warned.

"Can we see him?" Ronon asked.

"Yes. We've set him up at the far end to give him some privacy. I have to warn you though I'm keeping him sedated for the next twenty four to forty eight hours."

"We understand." Teyla said keen to see her friend.

Leading them over to John Jennifer said. "I'm happy for one or two of you to stay with him at all times, but make sure you all get some rest." As they reached John's bed Jennifer added. "I'll leave you to it."

The remaining trio were so taken aback by John's paleness they barely noticed Jennifer's departure. As they each took a seat round the bed they sat and waited.

After an hour's silence Ronon's head suddenly shot up and he looked at Teyla asking. "Where's Torren?"

"Kanaan is with him." She assured him.

"If you want to go we have this." Rodney offered.

"I know, but I would like to stay." Teyla replied, causing the trio to fall silent until Rodney said.

"I hate hospitals. I think it is because of having to visit my great aunt when I was ten. I swear it gave me nightmares. The people, the machines, the lack of hope, the smell-"

"There a point?" Ronon asked, his worry shortening his temper.

"Um, no. I guess not. Just that I hate hospitals."

"Worse for Sheppard." Ronon pointed out.

"Not at the moment. At the moment he has no idea what's going on. He doesn't have to worry about whether or not he wakes up. He's not even aware that's an issue. I mea-" Rodney rambled, only to cease speaking when Ronon glared at him. "Right. Shutting up."

"He will be okay." Teyla said to Rodney, trying to reassure the physicist, despite her own doubts. Before Rodney could respond Jennifer approached and started examining John.

Standing and moving behind Jennifer Rodney asked.

"Well? Is he getting better?"

Turning to face the physicist Jennifer gave a small smile and said.

"He's making good progress. The infection is under control and his stats are returning to normal."

"So he's going to be okay?" Rodney asked hopefully.

"He's not out of the woods yet." Jennifer warned. "But he is making better progress than I was expecting. If he continues to make progress I'll stop the sedation in ten hours." She paused and looked at the group. "I meant what I said earlier, you all need rest."

"We'll be better able to rest when we know he is safe." Teyla argued.

"I knew you'd say that." Jennifer replied. "Just make sure you look after each other. I've ordered some food, so at least try to eat." With that the doctor left the group alone. As Jennifer reached her office she turned and looked at the trio, unable to stop the tinge of jealously she felt on seeing such a close group. Shaking the thought out of her head she entered her office and shut the door before attempting to finish her reports.

-00-

"John!" Teyla smiled as the Colonel eventually opened his eyes, late the following day.

"What happened?" John asked, his voice coarse.

"A plant tried to eat you. Or mate with you." Rodney said, too sleep deprived to even think about the possibility of using tact.

"What?" John asked confused.

"You were grabbed by some tendrils, which proceeded to try and crush you." Teyla explained.

"Then you shot it?" John asked starting to remember. "Then, my leg. What happened?"

"One of the tendrils went through your leg." Teyla said.

"How bad?"

"You required surgery."

"And?" John asked, wondering if he was going to be condemned to a desk job.

"Good you're awake." Jennifer said walking up to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"How bad is my leg?" John asked, ignoring her question.

"It suffered considerable damage." Jennifer replied.

"Give me a straight answer doc."

"If you're asking if it in time it'll be good enough for active duty," Jennifer started, "then possibly. I've seen people with worse injuries make a full recovery. However, it will require a lot of hard work and a lot of patience. It's also important you are completely honest with me. If you feel pain or even twinges I need to know. You also need lots of rest. You can have another ten minutes with your team then everyone needs to leave."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is shorter than I'd originally planned, but the next one will be up in the next 2-3 days.


	4. Chapter 4

"New recruits?" John asked as Jennifer approached him a few days later, looking a bit more jaded than normal.

"Yes. Another six hours of fun and games."

"I could help, by leaving." He offered. "Give you some more space."

"Well thank you Colonel." Jennifer said looking at the screen by his bed, before adding. "Not a chance. You are here for the next few days. At least until I'm sure the infection is not coming back."

"How about time off for good behaviour?" He asked.

"When you display good behaviour we'll talk."

"Ouch." John said feigning hurt.

Taking a final look at the screen by John's bedside Jennifer said. "I'll be back later to check on the wound. In the mean time try to get some rest. You may want to wear your headphones though, things can get pretty noisy on new recruit day."

"Thanks for the warning." John said.

"Any problems let me know." Jennifer said before drawing the curtain round John and leaving him alone.

Bored out of his mind John put on his headphones and started to listen to music.

After an hour he ran out of battery life and groaned in frustration. Pulling off the headphones he listened for sounds of a sentry nearby. Any hope of sneaking out was dashed when he realised how busy it really was out there. Closing his eyes he contemplated sleep until he realised that he was in a great position to eavesdrop on conversations as everyone seemed completely unaware that he was sitting a few feet away, shielded only by a thin curtain.

Deciding to make the best of the opportunity he listened to the exaggerated tales the new recruits were telling. He listened to the nervous chatter of the scientists and he listened as the medical staff grew more and more frustrated. Trying to block out the medics and the scientists he focused on those who'd be under his command, concerned with how many seemed to be hitting on Keller. It was a conversation to his left thought that captured his interest the most. He wasn't sure how it started but a man was clearly getting irate.

"I want a real doctor." The man demanded.

"I am a real doctor." Jennifer said.

"No a real one. A Military one." The man countered. "Where's the military doctor?"

"Captain all members of the expedition come to this infirmary. There's not military doctors for the military contingent and civilian doctors for everyone else."

"There should be. I'm in the Air Force and I want a military doctor."

"Either I carry out your exam or you go straight back to the Apollo and return to Earth. Your choice." Jennifer said. Although John couldn't see her expression through the curtain, he could picture the icy glare she was giving the Captain.

"I did not sign on to get poked by an under qualified, barely out of med school civy." The Captain argued. "Now get me a proper doctor."

"Sit down or get out." Jennifer shot back, her words indicating that the Captain was now trying to physically intimidate her causing John to feel both angry and frustrated.

"I want to see your supervisor."

"Excuse me?" Jennifer asked.

"Your supervisor. Whoever runs this place."

"This place?"

"The infirmary. What are you a simpleton?"

"You're already looking at her."

"Seriously? No wonder the place is such a mess."

"Captain. Sit down and let me run the tests or I will order you escorted back to the Apollo."

For a few moments there was silence and John became more frustrated that he couldn't see what was happening. As he considered getting up he heard Jennifer run through the medical rulebook and found himself relaxing in the thought the situation had been contained. That hope was dashed though when Jennifer finally finished speaking and the Captain said.

"I'm going to lodge a complaint."

"Be my guest. In fact let me make it easy on you." Jennifer said as John heard footsteps approach his isolated cubicle. A moment later Jennifer popped her head round the curtain and asked.

"You up for visitors?"

"Anytime doc. Show him in."

"Thank you." Jennifer said signalling Geary to step forward.

"Captain Geary meet Colonel Sheppard. Colonel, the Captain would like to make a formal complaint about his treatment." With that she left the two men alone.

"Sir!" Geary said standing to attention.

"Captain. I know you're new to these parts so before you speak let me explain how things work. In here Keller is in charge. No one argues except me…and possibly Ronon. She is CMO and you'll give her the respect she deserves and has earned. So what did you want to say?"

"Nothing Sir." Geary had the common sense to say.

"Good. Dismissed." John stated watching the Captain leave. But from behind the curtain he missed the glare Geary gave Keller.

-00-

Jennifer finished typing up her notes and switched off the light in her office. Stretching she looked around and saw it was two in the morning. "So much for an early night." She muttered as she stood, wondering why things had not quietened down even though the Apollo had left over a day ago. Leaving her office she walked straight over to John's bed to do a final check before heading to her quarters. As she turned the corner and saw John standing next to his bed she sighed and wearily asked.

"Where are you going? You're meant to be resting."

"Hey doc." John said sheepishly as he tried to keep all the weight off his bad leg. "Just thought I'd try some fresh air."

"Bed." Jennifer ordered. "You shouldn't be using your leg." She chastised.

"I have to build the muscle up sometime and I can walk on it." John said taking a wobbly step towards her as his bad leg trembled under the strain. "I made if five steps earlier."

"I don't want to hear that." Jennifer said as John took another step towards Jennifer. "At least wait until Ronon is here to pick you off the floor." She pleaded.

"Such a pessimist." John said taking another step. Only this time his leg gave out and he fell forward towards Jennifer, who despite her best attempts could not stop the Colonel from falling. What she did manage to do was break his fall with her body as they both crashed to the ground.

John breathed deeply waiting for the pain to subside before looking down at Jennifer and grimacing.

"Sorry. Not as strong as I thought. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Perhaps next time you'll listen to me." Jennifer said looking up at John, beginning to feel crushed by his body, but not wanting to move in case she hurt his leg.

"Now you're an optimist." John said as he started to move off her.

"Wait." Jennifer ordered. "Don't move. You could've re-torn the muscle."

"You have a better plan?" John asked. "Because if anyone see us like this it is going to fuel the rumour mill for weeks."

"With Sheppard breaks the rules, but still gets the woman?" Jennifer asked.

"McKay would never let me hear the end of it." John said, grimacing as he slightly moved his leg.

"You two need a hand or some privacy?" Lorne asked walking up to them, with two other men in tow.

"A little help would be good." John said.

"Be careful." Jennifer warned. "Try to keep his leg still."

"Geary give me a hand." Lorne instructed as he took hold of one of John's arms. The Major waited for the Captain to get the other one before pulling John off Jennifer and helping him back to his bed.

"You okay doc?" Sargent James asked as he helped Jennifer to her feet.

"Yes thanks." Jennifer replied.

"Something you want to tell us?" Lorne asked.

"The doc makes a surprisingly good cushion." John said.

"Keller, doctor by day, cushion by night." Lorne grinned.

"And if that spreads, you better pray you don't need treatment anytime soon." Jennifer shot back.

"I know you don't mean that." Lorne replied. "I'm one of your favourites." He grinned.

"Were." Jennifer corrected.

"Ouch. So seriously what happened?"

"The Colonel learned that ignoring what I say results in bad consequences." Jennifer said before explaining. "He thought that despite being told to stay in bed he'd try walking."

"Seeing you're about to go into lecture mode we'll leave you to it and get back to the patrol." Lorne said before adding. "Don't lecture him too long and make sure you get some rest." With that his group turned and left. As they entered the corridor Lorne noticed Geary's rigid stance and asked.

"Problem Captain?"

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"Dr Keller's behaviour is completely unprofessional. There are no boundaries between her and everyone else. She is meant to be a professional, but can't even control her own infirmary."

"Firstly, her infirmary is in fine working order. Secondly, in case you hadn't noticed things here are less formal than other bases, especially between military and civilians. If you can't cope with that I suggest you ask for reassignment."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer sat in her office trying to concentrate on the various reports Woolsey was expecting the following morning. But with every second she found it harder to focus as tiredness set in. Sighing she stopped typing and stretched before staring back at the screen and the two lines she had managed to write in the last hour.

'_Medical Report – Private and confidential_

_Colonel John Sheppard's progress has been'_

She knew what ever she wrote would be wrong or out dated by the time Woolsey got round to reading the report. She had treated enough patients with serious wounds to spot the symptoms of anger and depression. She also knew John was at a crucial point and would either slide into a depression that could cost him his command or accept his situation and make progress.

Over the last week she had noticed him withdraw. His answers had become Ronon like and his temper had shortened. Whereas before she had always seen a sparkle in his eyes, now all she saw was frustration. He'd stopped being honest about his injury and was trying to force his recovery, which only made his injury worse.

She had known this would happen. The only surprise was how long it had taken for the doubts, fear and frustration to take over John's mind. She was also confident he would pull through, either by himself or with his team's support. However, there was no evidence to support her conclusion, it was merely a hunch. A hunch no one would take seriously if she wrote it in the report. So she was left with two choices: Commit to paper John's downward spiral with the likely outcome he'd get sent back to Earth, which would only hasten his decline; or not mention it at all. Risking her job if things did get worse.

Sighing again she raised her fingers, ready to type, when she saw John limp into the infirmary. Seeing his body radiating anger and frustration she knew what was about to happen. Quickly standing she left her office and looking to Marie and Cole she said.

"I'll take this. Go have a break."

Her two colleagues also sensed what was about to unfold and neither wanted to abandon her. But when Jennifer instructed them to leave again they reluctantly walked past John, leaving Jennifer alone to face him. They weren't even out of the door when John started to unleash his tirade.

Jennifer listened to John rant. She listened as he verbally attacked her, personally and professionally. She listened as he blamed her for everything. Despite how much the words stung she knew John needed an outlet and the best help she could be to him was to be the focus of his anger and frustration. Instead of defending herself she let John shout and rave until he lost the will and the energy to shout anymore.

As he left Jennifer silently returned to her office where she sat alone in the dark, trying not to focus on all that he'd said, yet finding it hard to completely ignore the words.

-00-

"What's wrong with you?" Rodney asked as John joined him in the mess hall the following day. "Only answer if you are in a better mood than you were yesterday."

"I'm a jerk." John said after a pause.

"I tried telling you that yesterday and you nearly bit my head off." Rodney pointed out. "So what has brought on this sudden onset of clarity?"

"Geary."

"The obnoxious, people hating, GI Joe?"

"Yeah."

"What did he do?"

"Congratulated me."

"What the hell did you do? Join in with the scientist bashing? Lock Zelenka in a locker? Steal the botanists' clothes?"

"Worse."

"Tell me you didn't rearrange my lab?"

"I didn't touch your lab." John assured him.

"So what was it?"

"I took my mood out on Keller."

"Jennifer? How?"

"I shouted and ranted and I think I said she didn't belong here. Whatever I said was enough for Geary to congratulate me on my firm and comprising command and that I was clearly a leader who knew how to keep non military in their place."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"I don't know. I was angry and feeling like I was going nowhere and ended up blaming her. Next thing I knew I was in the infirmary shouting."

"You're unbelievable. One minute you're criticising me for not showing her respect and the next you're publically telling her she's incompetent."

"I know." John said, frustrated and guilty.

"Well what did she do?"

"Just stood there, listening. Letting me rant. She didn't even try to defend herself. I feel like I kicked a puppy." John said giving up playing with his food.

"That's probably because you did, metaphorically anyway. How are you going to make it right?"

"If I knew that don't you think I'd be doing it rather than sitting here?"

"Well don't expect me to give you advice. I still haven't worked out how to get her to spend time with me alone in a room….that may have sounded more sleazy than I meant it."

"It did." John confirmed.

"Well you can criticise later, after you've made it up to her. If she leaves because of you don't expect to have warm showers ever again."

-00-

"Doc." John said from the door that evening when he had finally figured out he'd never know what to say.

"Colonel." Jennifer greeted, turning to face him.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." Jennifer replied, wheeling her chair away from the door, giving John more space to enter.

"I wanted to apologise for last night."

"There's no need." Jennifer assured him.

"Yes there is. I was way out of line."

"You were angry and frustrated and needed to vent."

"That's no excuse." John argued.

"Are you feeling better today?"

"By better do you mean less likely to put my hand through a wall?"

"Yes."

"Yes." John replied.

"Then it was worth it." Jennifer said. Seeing John was about to argue she went on. "Part of my job is to help get you fit and healthy. During the process there will be times when you feel angry and frustrated. The quickest way to healing is to get you through those phases as quickly as possible. If shouting at me helps then I've done my job."

"What I did was inexcusable." John countered. "Ranting is fine. But I made it personal. I crossed a line. I don't know how to make it right, but I'm going to try."

"There's nothing to make right." Jennifer assured him.

"Doc. I know people aren't my strong point, but even I can see what I said affected you. I know it probably doesn't help but I didn't mean what I said."

"I know that." Jennifer assured him. "It's okay. Besides I've had far worse thrown at me."

"You have? By someone here?" John asked, suddenly feeling protective of the doctor.

"When people face changes they react. Everyone goes through the anger stage and, as a doctor, when people are injured or sick I'm normally the one in the firing line."

"So that's a yes. It was by someone here. Who was it?"

"Colonel, if someone here had said something during a medical appointment, that would be confidential."

"Do they at least apologise?"

"Normally."

"So that's a not always?"

"As I said to you, it comes with the job. If it helps then I'm happy."

"You're either a saint or a liar." John pointed out. "Either way it doesn't make it right. I shouldn't have said what I did and neither should the others. I want you know, to really know, I didn't mean what I said."

"I know." Jennifer assured him.

"And I want you to know I'm going to make it up to you. Somehow. I admit I haven't worked it out yet, but I will."

"You want to know how you can make it up to me?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes."

"Do as you're told and get your leg better. I feel safer going off world knowing that you'll dig me out of whatever hole I've got myself into."

"Doc, bad leg or not I will ensure we keep you safe." He assured her.

"Seeing I need all the help I can get off world a good leg would be preferable."

"You do just fine by yourself." John said, "But I'll do all I can to get back to active duty as quickly as possible."

"Thank you."

"But I'm not including that as ways to make it up to you." He added, causing Jennifer to roll her eyes, before her expression turned serious and she said.

"Colonel, there are going to be several more bad days ahead of you."

"I know."

"And it's important that you don't let things fester. If that means you come and shout at me, then come and shout at me. I won't hold it against you. Also, we both know you can't swing from how you were last night to how you are now and assume everything is okay. There are underlying issues you have to resolve."

"I', already seeing the latest shrink."

"I know, but knowing you I doubt you are opening up. Promise me you'll talk to someone."

"I'll try. If you let me buy you a drink?"

"A drink?" Jennifer asked surprised.

"Yes, a drink. A liquid substance, probably with alcohol."

"I know what a drink is." Jennifer countered.

"I assumed that much, seeing you went to med school where heavy drinking seems to be a rite of passage. So what do you say?"

"Now?"

"That's the plan."

"I'd love to, but I'm working."

"You're also in charge, which must give you the power to leave early."

"It's harder to delegate shifts than it is paperwork." Jennifer shot back. Before John could respond several soldiers entered the infirmary, all sporting wounds.

"I thought I told him to take it easy in them." Jennifer muttered as she stood. Turning to face John she said. "I have to deal with Ronon's handiwork. Another time?"

"I'll hold you to it." John smiled.

"Colonel." Jennifer said as she reached the door. "Next time you feel things get to much, and there will be a next time, talk about it first." With that she left her office to treat the wounded.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where're you going in such a hurry?" John asked as Ronon ran past him.

"Rescue mission." Ronon threw back over his shoulder, not stopping. Frustrated at being on the side lines John limped as fast as he could to the control room where Lorne's team, Ronon, Teyla and Jennifer were assembling.

"Colonel, it is amazing at how much information you pick up when you're off duty." Woolsey commented walking over to John.

"What happened?"

"Geary's team was ambushed. Grant is injured, Morris is missing." Woolsey surmised as Lorne called.

"We're ready."

"Very good. Chuck dial please." Woolsey ordered before looking at the assembled team and adding. "Remember safety first."

"Understood." Lorne nodded as the wormhole established.

John watched as Lorne gave last minute instructions to the team before stepping through the gate.

"Try to relax Colonel. Major Lorne is more than capable." Woolsey said.

"I know that." John replied watching the Stargate disengage.

Woolsey was about to return to his office when he noticed John was not moving, causing the expedition leader to point out.

"Colonel, the mission will take hours."

"I know." John said, still watching the deactivated gate.

"Colonel, I know better than anyone one how hard it is to sit here and watch as people you are responsible for put themselves in danger. How it feels to wait, getting no information about the dangers they're facing. But trust me. The worse thing to do is wait here and watch the gate. The best thing you can do is occupy yourself, try and concentrate on something else."

"Easier said than done."

"I agree, but don't you have a check up for your leg?"

"Not for an hour."

"Well then I do have plenty of suggestions for taking your mind of it."

"You're about to say paperwork aren't you?" John guessed.

"Trust me. Writing reports is the best way not to concentrate on what is happening to off-world teams."

-00-

"What happened?" Jennifer asked as she dropped down next to Grant twenty minutes later.

"What the hell do you think?" Geary snapped. "He was shot."

"Once, twice? What treatment have you administered?" Jennifer asked, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Once. All I did was control the bleeding." Jones replied as Jennifer removed the bandages and looked at the wound.

"Told them it was just a scratch." Grant said, wheezing from pain.

"That's one definition." Jennifer replied before reaching into her bag and explaining. "I'm going to give you something for the pain. Then I'm going to patch you up."

"How long?" Lorne asked.

"Approximately forty minutes." Jennifer answered as she got to work. "But we need to get him back as soon as possible."

Mulling over the possibilities Lorne found himself disliking everyone of them. Eventually he asked Grant.

"Can you put weight on it?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay. Kemp, stay with the doc. When she's ready all three of you go to the gate. Everyone else with me. We'll find Morris." Receiving a series of nods Lorne then ordered. "Ronon take point." As the group set off he looked at Kemp and reminded him. "The doc is your responsibility." With that he turned and followed the rest of the group. Leaving Jennifer to work on Grant.

As Jennifer worked, Kemp prowled round looking for signs of danger. He didn't know what it was, but he felt uneasy, as if someone was watching. Yet he could see no one. As time ticked on he grew more and more restless and more and more paranoid.

Picking up on his unease Grant tensed and, despite the pain, looked round, trying to see anything out of place.

"How you doing doc?" Kemp eventually asked, keen to get back to the gate.

"Almost there. It's a nice clean wound." Jennifer answered, growing nervous from the tension being radiated by Kemp and Grant. "I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Good work doc." Kemp said as he reached for his radio.

"Major, this is Kemp. Come in."

"Go ahead." Lorne replied, his voice steady but quiet.

"Doc's almost done. We're about to head for the gate."

"Understood. We've found Morris and are about to attempt a rescue so there may be trouble. Keep your eyes open."

"Understood Sir." Kemp replied as the uneasy feeling continued to grow. Walking over to Jennifer he asked.

"You ready?"

"Yes. I'll need your help getting him up." Jennifer replied before looking at Grant and explaining. "Walking on it is going to hurt."

"I can take it." Grant assured her.

"Just make sure you let us take as much of your weight as possible." With that she looked at Kemp and nodded. Bending down Kemp helped heave Grant to his feet. As soon as Grant was stable he hooked one of Grant's arms over his shoulder as Jennifer did likewise. Checking Jennifer was okay he ordered.

"Let's go."

-00-

As they walked through the forest Jennifer found herself struggling to manage the extra weight of her bag and Grant. Not wanting to be the weak link she willed herself to be strong and focused on getting one foot in front of the other, finding if hard not to concentrate on the extra weight she was responsible for.

Her thoughts were so concentrated on how heavy Grant was and how hard it was to walk she didn't even register the gunshot straight away. She only fully realised what was happening when Grant was hit. As the bullet went through his skull he sagged, the extra weight taking both Kemp and Jennifer down. Immediately reacting Kemp freed himself of Grant and dragged Jennifer behind a tree.

"Head down doc." The Lieutenant ordered as he radioed Lorne.

Still in shock over what happened Jennifer blindly followed Kemp's instructions as they attempted to hold on until Lorne's group reached them. As much as Jennifer knew she should focus on aiming her 9mil, she found herself unable to shake the image of Grant's lifeless eyes.

"Stay with me doc." Kemp called, noticing the signs of shock. "I need you to help me hold them off."

Silently nodding Jennifer attempted to focus on the trees in front of her, looking for movement and signs of danger, as bullets kept flying towards her and Kemp.

The combination of shock over what had happened and the adrenaline from being in a fire-fight caused Jennifer to lose all track of time. She also lost awareness of her situation and what was happening round her. She didn't fully register the arrival of Lorne's group and the silencing of the enemy weapons until Kemp placed a forceful hand on her nine mil and helped lower it.

"Best not to shoot the cavalry." He said as Lorne's group ran towards them.

Not giving her any time to dwell on the situation Ronon pulled Jennifer to her feet and pushed her in the direction of the stargate. Too numb to think she just ran for it. She didn't remember actually reaching the gate or stepping through it. She didn't recall the sombre faces in the control room as Lorne explained what had happened. She had no recollection of leaving the control room or walking through the city. Nor did she have any memory of coming to a balcony and collapsing in an emotional heap on the ground.

-00-

John was in the infirmary finishing another check up with Cole when Kemp and Lorne entered. He immediately knew something bad had happened from the sombre cloud that lingered over the pair. Thanking Cole he hopped off the gurney and limped over to the Major and the Lieutenant. As he reached them Lorne, trying to maintain the outward appearance of a man completely in control, explained to John what had happened. Every so often Kemp jumped into the conversation filling in blanks or parts Lorne had missed.

John silently listened as the anger welled and his frustration brimmed. As he listened he wondered how many more men he'd lose to planetary conflicts that they accidently stepped into the middle of.

Turning to leave he realised Teyla and Ronon were now standing behind him. Looking in Teyla's eyes he saw the same anger he felt. Scanning the infirmary he saw all the survivors, except Jennifer.

"Where's the doc?"

"She said she needed some time." Teyla explained.

"She was pretty shaken by what happened." Kemp added.

"I'll make sure she's okay." John said limping out of the infirmary in search of Jennifer. But as he left he realised he didn't have a clue as to where to begin his search. Tapping his radio he contacted Rodney.

"McKay you busy?"

"Of course I'm busy. Thanks to the chimps the IOA thinks are scientists I'm always busy."

"Let me rephrase I need you to do me a small favour."

"Define small."

"I need you to tell me where the doc is."

"Jennifer? Why? What have you done now?"

"I haven't done anything. But I need to find her."

"Have you radioed her?"

"Rodney, just tell me where she is."

"Give me a minute." Rodney reluctantly agreed. After a few minutes he said. "Pier six, level two."

"That's an used part of the city?" John half asked, half stated.

"No one else is there." Rodney immediately said. Killing the link John went in search of the doctor.

-00-

When John reached the balcony his heart broke at seeing Jennifer huddled in the corner of the balcony sobbing. Without thinking he walked up to the doctor and sunk down the wall next to her pulling her into him and holding her as she cried. After what seemed like an eternity Jennifer's body finally stilled and her jagged breathing became deep and smooth. Guessing Jennifer had cried herself to sleep John sat and held her, wishing he could have prevented Grant's death.

When Jennifer finally woke with a pounding head the memories of the mission came flooding back. As she started to sit up she realised she wasn't in her quarters. Confused she looked round and saw that she had been sleeping on the Colonel.

"Hey." John said gently.

"Hey." Jennifer replied, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I should go."

"Not so fast." John replied, keeping a firm grip on Jennifer as he asked. "How are you doing?"

"If you mean am I still an hysterical nutcase? No, I don't think so."

"That's not what I meant." John stated. "Lorne told me what happened." He added, but unsure how to go on fell silent and waited for Jennifer to speak.

"I…I've lost more people than I want to think about, but what happened out there, if felt different. He would have made it. He was there, walking, talking, then he was gone." She said before falling silent, knowing there would be more to come John waited patiently until Jennifer finally continued. "If I'd left my bag and walked faster, or if I'd been able to support more of his weight or-"

"Don't go there." John warned. "You can come up with enough what ifs to last a lifetime. In the end it doesn't mean anything. What happened, happened. Right now you're trying to find reason for it, but there is none. It was one stupid tribe trying to kill another and we got in the way. Why it happened I don't know. But what I do know is that it's not your fault. You did everything you could to get him home safely. No one was expecting more. If blaming someone makes it easier to understand, blame me for sanctioning the mission in the first place. Don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could have done."

"It doesn't feel that way."

"I know. It never does." John agreed as he held her close.

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come in Geary." Woolsey instructed as the Captain knocked on his door. Seeing John in the room Geary immediately stood to attention and said.

"Sir."

"At ease Captain." John said signalling for the Captain to sit. The Captain silently waited for either John or Woolsey to speak. Eventually it was Woolsey who spoke.

"You've been with us for three months now I believe?"

"Yes."

"In that time you have riled a large number of the civilian personnel. Do you have a problem with working with civilians?" Woolsey asked.

"I prefer civilians not to be placed in the line of fire." Geary replied.

"Is that why you have avoided having a scientist appointed to your team?" John probed.

"Yes Sir."

"You are aware that this is not a military operation?" Woolsey asked.

"That's just politics." Geary answered. "At the end of the day we are at war. Which makes this military."

"Captain, I agree we are at war. But our edge in this war has come from the breakthroughs by our civilian population. I don't care if you don't like it, that's how it is. So in the future, until you have a permanent scientist on your team, one will be assigned to you for any mission requiring it. Whilst on those missions you are responsible for their safety. Do I make myself clear?" John said.

"Yes Sir."

"Also, to help you see that our civilians are more capable than you give them credit for you will start running training sessions for them, covering basic fighting techniques."

"Yes Sir." Geary answered, remaining stone faced.

"Good. We'll go straight into your next mission then." Woolsey said. "During our last mission to MX2 768 a strange energy reading was recorded."

"It wasn't investigated?" Geary asked.

"No. The reading was only discovered when going through the data here. Dr McKay believes it could be an Ancient facility."

"My team will investigate." Geary immediately said.

"Not so fast Captain. Experience has taught us to tread carefully around Ancient facilities." John cut in. "So you'll be escorting a specialist."

"Who?"

"Dr Keller?"

"The Jinx?" He asked earning a glare from John. "Why? What use will she'll be?"

"Watch your attitude Captain." John growled.

"Sir, with all due respect she is a medical doctor not an engineer. Further she is a jinx and bad for morale. Need I remind you she was responsible for Grant's death?"

"Captain you are here as part of the military. As such you'll follow the chain of command. That means if I give you an order you follow, without question." John said, feeling himself losing his temper. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir. Yes Sir."

"Good. As you are still new I'll explain Keller's involvement. According to the Ancient database there used to be a medical facility there. That means we need a medical doctor to understand the significance of the find. Dr Keller also happens to be one of the few people Dr McKay trusts with his toys. Meaning that she is one of the few trained to deal with Ancient facilities. That makes her a hell of a lot more qualified for this mission than you. As such you'll give the respect she deserves. Further she was no more to blame for Grant's death than Lorne was. Need I remind you he was shot on your watch. If I hear one compliant from her about your behaviour you'll be demoted so fast you'll rue the day you came to Pegasus. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Geary replied stiffly.

"Good. Be back here at eighteen hundred for the full briefing." John said before adding. "You're dismissed." With that Geary left the room, firmly shutting the door behind him.

"I don't like it." Woolsey said. "His attitude is asking for trouble."

"I know. But we're spread thin and the doc won't clear me. We can't afford to lose another team. We could postpone the mission, but it'll only be delaying the inevitable. At least the planet is lifeless which reduces the risk."

"But sending Dr Keller? After what happened on her last mission with Geary I'm worried." Woolsey said.

"I know. But I'm confident Keller can handle Geary. Also she is the only person we have spare at the moment."

"Very well. As long as you're sure." Woolsey agreed.

-00-

"Pick up the pace Keller." Geary barked as him team pressed on the following day, fighting the snow. As Jennifer trudged after them she tried to make sense of the readings, not understanding why she couldn't get a clear position on the energy source.

"Well?" Geary eventually demanded.

"I can't pinpoint the source. There's a reading. But it seems to be coming from all around us. I can't narrow down the source." Jennifer confessed, feeling like a failure.

"You saying we've wasted two hours?" He demanded. Not giving her time to answer he ordered. "Let's get back to the gate before this turns into a blizzard. Keller, keep up for a change." With that he marched back to the gate with his men, leaving Jennifer to fight the conditions alone.

As the storm worsened Jennifer felt herself struggle to keep up with the group and tried to call to them, but her voice didn't carry over the wind. Desperate to keep up she tried to increase her stride, only to find herself losing her balance and ending up face first in the snow. Getting back to her feet she looked forward and realised she couldn't see Geary or his team. She reached up for her radio just as the ground she was on gave way.

-00-

As they neared the gate Geary turned and noticed Jennifer was missing.

"God damn it." He growled as he reached for his radio.

"Keller come in. Keller respond." Getting nothing but static he swore and asked. "How did she get allowed out here? She is a jinx. She'll take down the whole expedition single handily. Let's bring her back."

"Um sir." Jones said. "We need to radio Atlantis."

"Why?"

"It's check in time. If we don't they'll send a full rescue party. It's standard protocol for missions with the doc."

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly. "Dial it up, then we'll start a search."

Nodding Jones dialled and waited for a response, not wanting to be in Geary's shoes.

When John's voice was finally heard on the radio Geary responded.

"We have a problem. Dr Keller wondered off and is currently missing."

"What do you mean wondered off?" John demanded.

"Just that Sir. She clearly couldn't cope in these conditions."

"Geary. You and you alone were responsible for Keller's safety. Major Lorne's team will gate through in ten minutes. For your sake you better pray you've found her by then." John shot back. The rest of Geary's team imagining how angry John looked.

"There's no need for Major Lorne t-" Geary started only for John to cut him off.

"You have proved unsuitable to lead this mission. Major Lorne will gate through and take charge. I suggest you start searching. Sheppard out."

As the gate died Geary looked at his team, who saw the anger radiate from him. "Let's move." He ordered before muttering. "If she does not have a good explanation for this I swear I'll see her thrown off this expedition."

-00-

Lorne's team hurried through the snow heading towards the converging dots on the scanner. As they neared Lorne was relieved to see Jennifer alive and well. But his relief was quickly washed away when he saw Geary approach her. Although he was too far away to hear what was being said he could tell from Geary's body language something was wrong. Seeing Geary angrily wave his arms Lorne ordered his team to pick up the pace. They watched as Jennifer tried to back away only for Geary to grab her shoulders. From where they were it looked like Geary was shaking her, but Lorne was sure, or hoped he was sure in believing that must be a misinterpretation of the scene before them. Regardless his team broke into a run heading for the fighting pair. Just before they reached them Lorne heard another of Geary's team shout a frantic warning moments before a loud cracking sound came from below. Seconds later Jennifer and Geary fell through the icy layer under them.

"Doc!" Lorne shouted as he ran towards the cracked ice, grateful when he saw both Jennifer and Geary flailing around trying to reach the side. Testing the ground was safe Lorne approached the edge nearest Jennifer and hurled her out, before rolling her in the snow. Looking up he checked someone was helping Geary before turning his attention back to Jennifer who seemed to be trying to say something. Leaning down he heard, through chattering teeth say,

"Lab." The word was accompanied by a shivering pointing. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her where she was pointing and saw the opening to the Ancient facility. "Need Gene." She gulped out. Increasing his hold on her, trying to keep her warm he approached the door, thinking about the door opening. Just as they reached the door it creaked into life. Stepping through the entrance they entered a darkened area that was immediately bathed in light.

"Secure the area. Make sure we're safe." Lorne barked as he carried Jennifer through the start of a complex, hoping to find a hotter area and hoping that there was enough power in the complex to allow the climate controls to kick in.

Losing hope he found a small, draft free room and set the shivering Jennifer down.

"We need to get you out of your clothes." Lorne said as he started to strip of her cold drenched layers concerned with how badly she was shaking. When he got her down to her underwear he pulled a blanket from his bag and wrapped it round Jennifer.

"Do you trust Kemp?" Lorne asked as Jennifer shivered under the blanket. He waited for her to nod before calling the Lieutenant in.

"Get her warm. When you're happy the warm dry clothes are in the bag." Lorne ordered. "I need to go check on Geary."

"Yes Sir." Kemp said before stripping off layers and wrapping himself round the icy doctor.

"Please tell me you're not dating Ronon?" Kemp pleaded. "Because if you are I will deny all knowledge of this."

"Saving …my…life?" Jennifer asked.

"No, I'll boast about that for the rest of year. I'll just leave out how."

"No…not seeing….anyone." Jennifer said through chattering teeth.

"Man you're fussy." The Lieutenant commented, trying to keep Jennifer talking. "You are surrounded by men who are the best in their fields, physically fit and certified sane, who are all missing the company of women. What possible excuse could you have for not picking one?"

"Bu…busy….fi…fi…fi…fixing…y…y….yo…you up."

"You could just choose one of us. Then you could combine dates with work." Kemp suggested.

"Ver…very pr..pr..pr…practical."

"It's what I'm famous for." Kemp replied.

"Prob…pro….probably …..u…unet….un…unethical."

"Who me?"

"The ….pl…plan."

"There you go nit picking again." He commented as Jennifer continued to shiver. "Hang in there doc." He added as he ran his hands over her icy skin.

-00-

"What the hell happened?" Lorne asked, once he was satisfied that Geary was not in any danger. "How did you lose her?"

"She couldn't keep up." Geary said.

"Then you slow down."

"Any slower and we'd have been in reverse. We were trying to beat a blizzard. It is not my fault the jinx struck again."

"Why weren't one of you walking with her? That's the point of an escort." Lorne asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"I had my eye on her. I lost sight of her at the last minute."

"So how far ahead were you? Five feet? Ten? Thirty?"

"Not far." Geary replied.

"Far enough to lose her."

"Is that what she said?"

"She's not said anything. I'm talking to you first. So how far ahead were you and how often did you check?"

"Every few minutes."

"That's damn imprecise for a military man." Lorne said raising his voice.

"With all due respect Sir, no matter where my men were it wouldn't have made any difference. The woman is as cursed as she is inept. She has no place on this expedition." Geary shouted.

"Doctor Keller is as skilled a physician as you'll find. So get over your grudge or go back to Earth." With that Lorne turned and left, missing the glare Geary sent his way.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

When John's team entered the Ancient lab they were greeted Kemp who shut the door behind them, trying to lock out the cold.

"Sir." The Lieutenant said. "We weren't expecting you to visit us at the ice hotel."

"Kemp." John replied. "I decided to come see what was so entertaining that you all felt the need to stay the night. Where's Lorne?''

"Here Sir." The Major replied jogging over. "Did you come by foot?"

"Yes. Woolsey was concerned about losing a Jumper in the bad conditions."

"A shame he didn't show us the same concern." Rodney muttered.

"Plenty of physicists out there." Lorne quipped. "Not many Jumpers."

"Where's the doc?" John jumped in, hoping to stop McKay ranting.

"Side room, pawing over data."

"How is she?"

"She had us worried, but seems okay now. Giving her access to the data kept her awake, responsive and alert."

"And Geary."

"Room over there." Lorne replied nodding to another part of the facility. "We're keeping them separate. The temperature seemed to drop every time he was in the same room as the doc."

"Something else you want to add?" John asked sensing there was more to the story.

"Plenty Sir. But for now you should know that a few hours ago we found Captain Geary in with the doc. Not sure what he said, but she seemed a bit rattled."

"Ronon can you carry the doc back to the gate?" John asked turning to the former runner.

Instead of responding verbally the Satedan just raised his eyebrows as if to say. "Yeah, don't ask stupid questions."

"Ok. I want you to take her back home. McKay you have a few hours, weather permitting to go through the lab and see if you can pull anything useful."

"You don't know?" Kemp asked.

"Know what?" John questioned.

"Found them after the last check in." Lorne said quickly to Kemp before looking to Sheppard and explaining. "We, well the doc when going through the databanks located the power room, which has operational ZPMs."

"It does?" McKay asked, eyes widening.

Seeing Kemp and Lorne nod a conformation John ordered.

"Take McKay to see them before he dribbles on the floor, I'm going to see the doc." With that he walked, with a slight limp, to the side room. Before he got there Geary jogged up to him.

"Sir."

"You better have a hell of an explanation." John said, the pain in his leg intensifying his anger.

"I don't know what you've heard or what conclusions you jumped to. But everything that happened was a direct consequence of Dr Keller's unsuitability for this project and this Galaxy." Geary started as Sheppard held up a hand to silence him.

"Captain, right now my priority is to get the doc home safely. Something you were unable to do. Unless you have anything constructive to add, stay out of my way. I'll deal with what happened back on Atlantis."

With that John turned from the Captain and entered the side room where he saw Jennifer buried in blankets furiously tapping away at her laptop.

"Doc." He called.

"Colonel. What are you doing here? Your leg-"

"Don't start with me doc." He said cutting her off. "Are you good to travel?"

"Yes." She said slightly taken aback by his abruptness.

"Good. Ronon escort her to the gate."

Thinking John's behaviour was due to blaming her for what had happened Jennifer silently and dejectedly shed the blankets, replacing them with coat, hat and gloves. She then put her laptop in her bag and nodded to Ronon.

As soon as Jennifer and Ronon left the lab John sat down and rubbed his leg.

"Problem?" Teyla asked.

"Just a bit sore. It doesn't appreciate the cold apparently."

"Shouldn't you have mentioned it to Jennifer?"

"Right now she's the one who needs treatment. Also I wanted her away from Geary. I'll be fine if I rest it awhile."

-00-

After trudging through the snow for several minutes listening to Jennifer complain about being carried, Ronon sensed something was wrong with Jennifer and assuming it was him came to a stop. Having lowered her to the ground he asked.

"You okay?"

"Fine." She muttered. Misinterpreting the cause of her less than cheery disposition Ronon turned to face Jennifer.

"I should have said this earlier. But I'm sorry. What you heard, in the gym, between McKay and me, it sounded wrong. We didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Jennifer said as the wind whipped against her body.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I know." Jennifer repeated, wondering why Ronon was choosing to discuss this now.

"That why you're avoiding me?"

"No. Well in part. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? So it's McKay?"

"No. It's neither of you." Jennifer snapped, the last twenty four hours catching up to her. "Hearing the conversation, that you both thought you were interested, made me realise that."

"It did?"

"Ronon you were never interested in me for me. You said it yourself, I reminded you of Melena. You're interested in that memory. That's why it could never work between us. What you need now is someone strong like you. Someone who won't be a burden. Someone who can take care of you. Your first impression of me was I was weak. You don't need that type of person."

"You're not weak."

"No? Ask Geary. At the end of the day you're out here to rescue me because I screwed up. I fell and got lost. I don't belong here and I definitely don't belong with you."

"Jennifer, the only person on the planet who doesn't belong here is Geary. I don't know what he said, but he's wrong. You are strong and you do belong."

"Tell that to Colonel Sheppard." She muttered before turning and trudging off.

Confused Ronon raised an eyebrow and strode after Jennifer quickly catching her up.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm not even sure why we're talking about it in the middle of a blizzard." Jennifer said as she kept walking.

"You shouldn't be walking." Ronon said. "Sheppard wanted me to carry you to the gate."

"I'm fine." Jennifer said as Ronon placed a strong hand on her shoulder. Turning she demanded. "What?"

"Gate's that way." Ronon shrugged pointing in the opposite direction to where Jennifer was walking.

"I'm such an idiot." Jennifer muttered as she walked towards the gate.

-00-

Several hours later the remaining members of the expedition returned to Atlantis. Having counted the members of the returning team through the gate Woolsey looked at Sheppard and asked.

"What did you find?"

"ZPMs and an Ancient database." McKay answered. "Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do."

Not waiting for an answer he strode from the gate room. When he was gone John turned to Geary and ordered. "Go to the infirmary. As soon as you have the all clear I want you up here."

"Yes Sir." Geary agreed.

"The rest of you we'll debrief tomorrow." Happy with the extra downtime the group disbanded as John walked over to Woolsey.

"A successful mission then?" Woolsey guessed.

"On the whole. We need to talk."

"Agreed. My office." Woolsey responded as he turned and walked up the steps.

As he reached his office he saw John walking with a slight limp and asked.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine. There are more important things to deal with." John replied as he entered the office and closed the door.

"I assume this has something to do with Captain Geary and Dr Keller." Woolsey stated.

"It does." John confirmed before filling Woolsey in with what had happened. When he finished he sat back and Woolsey said.

"Well that certainly explains some things."

"What things?"

"Dr Keller. She has been very withdrawn since her return."

"According to Lorne just before she and Geary fell through the ice there was some sort of altercation. Lorne said it looked like Geary was shaking her."

"What has Dr Keller said?"

"Nothing. She didn't mention it to Lorne."

"And Geary?"

"Said that Lorne had misinterpreted what he'd seen and he was having to guide the doc in the right direction."

"You don't believe him?"

"No. And then later Geary and the doc had another exchange, which left the doc rattled."

"I'm assuming Dr Keller didn't mention this either?"

"Correct. I'll talk to her later. But for now I'm guessing Geary crossed a line, at least once."

"What do you intend to do?"

"I have a plan."

"Assuming it is above board I'll back you all the way." Woolsey said as Geary knocked on the door.

"Enter." John called causing Geary to walk in and stand at attention. Without giving Geary permission to relax John started.

"Geary, I'm removing you from all off-world missions until I feel you are competent enough to carry them out. The Daedalus is due to arrive in two weeks. Between now and then you will help run every civilian training session. If there are any complaints about your behaviour or attitude in that time you'll return to Earth immediately. If you step out of line you will be sent back to Earth. If you do not show the appropriate respect to people in this expedition you will be sent back to Earth. This is your last chance. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Geary replied, his face like stone.

"Good. Get out here." John replied knowing if he kept going he could say something that would get him thrown off the expedition. Not needing a second invitation Geary marched from the room. As the door shut John turned and saw the surprised look on Woolsey's face.

"What?"

"I was not expecting that course of action. Especially now we have the capability to send him straight back to Earth through the gate." Woolsey explained.

"If we send him back now he'll tell his version of events without any of our people there to put him straight. This way we can get the facts out there before he goes back and ensure the only reputation that is ruined is his own."

"You are actually endorsing paperwork." Woolsey commented.

"You've rubbed off on me." John smiled.

"And the training?"

"Well he has to do something. This way it will be easy to keep an eye on him and Ronon, Lorne and the others who lead the sessions will have someone to demonstrate on."

-00-

"Doc." John called as he knocked on Jennifer's office door. Getting no recognition he stepped inside and called louder. "Doc." This time Jennifer's head whipped round.

"Colonel. You're back?"

"Yes." He confirmed, surprised she had missed the rest of the team pass through the infirmary. "How are you doing?"

"Okay. Colonel, I want to apologise. I let you down, I'm sorry."

"What?" John asked, taken by surprise.

"I screwed up again. I wasn't up to the task and got separated. Then I fell into icy water and had to be rescued. I'm sorry."

"Doc, the only person who should be apologising is Geary. He was responsible for you and he lost you. You on the other hand, by luck or skill, found the Ancient lab and ZPMs. If it weren't for you McKay would not be drooling over his new toys right now."

"We both know you hold me responsible for what happened. Geary was right-"

"Hold it doc. Why do you think I blame you?"

"You barely said a word to me in the planet. In fact you only spoke long enough to send me away so I couldn't cause more trouble. Which after the breakdown I had last week was probably a justified course of action."

"I sent you back as we were worried you had hypothermia and I wanted to make sure you got treatment. Any abruptness on my end was caused by the fact Geary had screwed up and I had trusted him. My decision to trust Geary placed you in danger. I was angry at myself and Geary."

"That's it?"

"Teyla told you?" He guessed.

"Told me what?" Jennifer asked perplexed.

"My leg may have been playing up as well."

"May have? How bad was it? Is it still bad?"

"Slow down doc. It's okay, but as soon as we've finished this discussion you can prod it as much as you want."

"How did you even get cleared?" Apparently accepting John's terms.

"When I heard you were missing I may have persuaded Simkins to clear me."

"You bullied one of my staff who is too new to know better?"

"Bullied is a strong word. It's not like I had Ronon standing over them. But talking about bullying and intimidation what happened between you and Geary?"

"When?"

"On the ice and then when you spent some quality time together inside the lab."

"On the ice, Geary was kinda angry I'd gotten lost. He thought I'd wondered off and was deliberately trying to get him into trouble. I tried to explain about the lab, but he thought I was arguing so he grabbed me, then the ice gave out. Inside was round two."

"Did he hit you?"

"No. Just shouted, a lot. You may not blame me, but he does."

"I know. I'm dealing with it." John said. "I've pulled him from all off-world missions. He has until the Daedalus arrives to prove his is suitable Atlantis material. So he's going to be involved in all the defence classes for civilians. He won't be leading them, just assisting, mainly in the demonstrations. But I'm guessing you'd prefer not to be involved in his classes. I know Ronon gave you private lessons, which stopped. So you can either resume lessons with Ronon, have lessons with someone else, I'm more than happy to take them. Or take the main classes that'll involve Geary."

"As much as I'd like to take you up on your offer, it would only look like favouritism. I'll stick with Geary."

"You sure?"

"Not really." Jennifer confessed.

"If he does anything out of line, tell me." John requested.

"We'll talk about that after I've seen your leg." Jennifer countered earning a small smile from John.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

As John's team waited for Jennifer to finish with the locals the village chief approached with his son.

"Colonel Sheppard." The Chieftain greeted. "Once again I thank you for your help."

"Any time." John smiled.

"I insist we repay your kindness."

"There's no need." John replied, glancing to Teyla in the hope she would take charge.

"It would be an insult to us if you did not let us repay you."

"It is not needed." Teyla said. "But, if you insist we could use some of your crops."

"You save this village and you ask for crops?" The Chieftain asked. "We would not insult you with such an unworthy gift. What I intend to give you is the greatest gift I can. I wish to join my son to your doctor."

"When he says join, he means?" John whispered to Teyla.

"Similar to your concept of marriage." Teyla whispered back.

"Absolutely not." John said loudly, clearly insulting the leader and his son.

"What Colonel Sheppard meant to say," Teyla jumped in, "is that whilst we are humbled by your offer we can not possibly accept."

"Why?" The Chieftain asked, clearly not appeased.

"Because Dr Keller," Teyla started. Noticing the Athosian was struggling John jumped in.

"Is already joined to me."

"She is?" McKay asked confused. Seeing John's glare he quickly said. "I mean, she is. Long and happily joined."

"You show no signs of such a union." The Chieftain said unconvinced.

"We don't when we are on missions. It is against the rules of our people." John answered.

"That must be most hard. But here you are amongst our people. There is no need for such formalities. I insist." The Chieftain said just as Jennifer emerged from the hut.

"Should someone tell Jennifer?" Rodney whispered to Teyla and John.

"Probably." John whispered back.

"Dr Keller." The Chieftain greeted. "Once again on behalf of my people I give you thanks."

"There's no need." Jennifer smiled. As she noticed the strange looks John's team were giving her, her smile faltered.

"Colonel Sheppard has explained why you can not accept the ultimate gift my people can give, but I hope you can join us in a feast in your honour."

Confused Jennifer looked at John, hoping for guidance. Not getting any straight away she asked.

"Colonel?"

"Please," the Chieftain said, "there is no need for such formalities. Unless of course you were lying to me." The last comment was directed at John who strode over to Jennifer.

"It's okay, butterfly." John said taking Jennifer's hand. "They know all about us."

"They do?" Jennifer asked completely lost.

"Colonel Sheppard was forced to reveal the truth, about your relationship." Teyla added. "As a thank you for your help the Chieftain suggested a marriage between you and his son."

"He did?" Jennifer's eyes widening as her mind started to catch up. "So you explained we were all ready married?"

"I did." John replied, a smile glued to his face.

"So the feast?" The Chieftain suggested, seemingly believing that John had been telling the truth. "In fact it is so late you will risk running across the migrating beasts if you leave now. It is safer to stay until morning. Now I know of your situation I would arrange a special room for you." The leader said talking to John and Jennifer.

"I'm sorry did you say beasts?" Rodney asked unwittingly drawing attention away from John and Jennifer.

"Yes. It is the migration period and some of the larger creatures are nocturnal. If you stay the night you'll be safe."

"That's kind. But we have to get back. Our people will worry if we don't go back."

"But-" McKay complained.

"Besides if they think something was wrong they'll send others after us. I couldn't risk their lives." John went on.

"I understand." The Chieftain said.

"Good. Let's move."

-00-

"Sorry doc." John said as they left the village as he released her hand. "At the time I thought it was the best story to save you from marriage."

"It's okay. But we really need code words. I thought something terrible had happened when I saw your faces."

"Just marrying Sheppard. Woolsey's going to love the mission report." Ronon grinned.

"Butterfly?" Rodney asked.

"It was the first thing that came to me. Dr Keller wouldn't have hacked it." John said. "Shouldn't you be busy making sure there are no beasts in our way?"

"Beasts, butterflies. Both interesting topics." Rodney countered.

"Both can get you killed." John shot back.

"I checked the scanners five minutes ago and there was no sign of anything other than us."

"You heard that too?" John asked Ronon as the Satedan came to a stop and drew his gun. Seeing the former runner nod John looked at Rodney and said. "I thought you said the route back to the Gate was clear?"

"It is."

"Does that roaring sound clear?" John questioned as a deep rumbling sound approached.

"Well, no."

"Go go go. I have the doc." John ordered as his team scattered heading away from the oncoming roar.

Not needing a second invitation Jennifer ran as hard and fast as she could, not wanting to let John down.

Her fear out weighed the lack of oxygen and she powered on as the lactic acid coursed through her muscles. Yet despite all her best efforts she could hear the stampede get closer and closer. When she felt her radio fall from her body she didn't even consider stopping to pick it up.

"Time for plan B." John shouted as he took hold of Jennifer's hand and tugged her in a different direction. No idea what John was planning Jennifer followed no longer paying attention to her surroundings. So much so when John came to a stop, had he not still been holding her hand she would have ran straight past him.

"Easy doc. We need to shelter."

"Up there?" Jennifer panted looking at the tree they stood under.

"It's up or trampled." John said.

"Up sounds good." Jennifer agreed as she attempted to scramble up the tree. Seeing her struggle John climbed up alongside her, pulling her up to different levels as required. When they were finally high enough the pair looked down and saw creatures that looked like fanged, rabid, pigs.

"You look like you haven't done this before." John commented.

"Be chased by mutant pigs?"

"Climb trees." John corrected.

"Climbing trees is not the best hobby if you have height issues." Jennifer said, as more of the animals grew nearer. "Do you think we'll be safe?"

"Should be." John said as a creature tried to climb up the tree. Aiming his P90 John fired five rounds at the creature. As it continued to scramble Jennifer asked.

"Did you miss?"

"No. I did not miss. Apparently they have evolved to withstand bullets." John said, relieved when the creature lost its battle and slid down the trunk.

Reaching for his radio John said. "Ahh crap."

"What?" Jennifer asked nervously.

"I've lost my radio. It must have been on the climb. Can you radio the others?"

"I lost mine on the run. Sorry."

"Looks like we're here for the night then, or until Rodney finds us." John replied.

As the other animals ran into the trunk the whole tree shook, causing Jennifer to nervously grab hold of John to stop herself from falling.

"I've got you." John assured her as he wrapped his arms round the doctor. After a few minutes he said. "We need a name."

"A name?"

"For those." He said pointing to the animals that were hell bent on getting up the tree. "I'm not putting in the report we were chased up a tree by a bunch of pigs."

"Man eating pigs with fangs and horns, not to mention the bullet proof armour." Jennifer corrected.

"People will focus on pigs. So we need a name. An impressive name."

"I think people will be more focused on the fact we're apparently married." Jennifer countered. "But talking of names." Jennifer said. "Butterfly?"

"Yeah, sorry. It was the first thing that came into my head."

"Butterfly?" Jennifer repeated.

"You looked so nervous when you first arrived I could almost see the butterflies floating around in your stomach. Ever since then whenever I saw you I thought of butterflies." Jennifer was about to say something when John went on. "But then as time went on you changed. You went from someone who hid in the corner to someone who took charge. It was like you had emerged from a cocoon into a strong, capable woman, just like a butterfly."

For a moment Jennifer remained silent, digesting what John had said before finally saying. "Thank you."

After a couple of minutes of semi awkward silence John asked. "How are things with Geary?"

"Better I guess. Most of the time in the classes he just ignores me. So I get less grief. Then again he spends much more time in the infirmary getting stitched up. And although he doesn't actually criticise, he's not the happiest patient."

"You think he's able to change?"

"I'd like to think so."

"That your optimistic side coming out again?"

"I guess so." Jennifer replied as one of the pig like creatures attempted to scramble up the tree causing Jennifer to back further into John. "But if I'm honest I've not seen any signs of change yet."

"Neither have I." John agreed as Jennifer leaned further into John, causing the Colonel to raise an eyebrow. Picking up on his expression Jennifer explained.

"Seeing we're married you can at least be a pillow."

"And the memories come flooding back." John said dryly.

"Memories? You were married?"

"You don't have to look quite so surprised." John responded.

"Sorry. You've just never struck me as the settling down type." Jennifer apologised before adding. "I'm sorry it didn't work."

"Don't be. It was doomed from the start. My father approved for starters." John said, his tone slightly bitter before redirecting the conversation and asking. "How about you?"

"How about me what?"

"You ever married? Serious relationship?"

"No and no."

"Short and sweet." John commented.

"Kinda like most of my relationships, well the short part anyway." Jennifer said sadly.

"There's always the two Rs." John pointed out.

"Down to one R now. But not sure how to have that conversation in a way that won't hurt him."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Alternatively you could date someone else, even Rodney would pick up on that." John said as one of the creatures frantically tried scrambling up the trunk again.

"Let's hope they lack intelligence." Jennifer said. "Otherwise they could use their fangs and claws as saws and cut us down."

"Let's not give them ideas." John said looking down, barely able to see the beasts in the darkness. "Right now you should try and get some rest. It could be a long night."

-00-

"John!" Teyla shouted from somewhere below. The familiar voice causing John to open his eyes and realise morning had broken. As Teyla called again he called back.

"Up here." His shout disturbing Jennifer who awoke with a start. Noticing how disorientated Jennifer looked John kept a tight grip on the doctor so she didn't fall from the tree.

"Easy." John said. "The others are nearby." As if on cue they heard Teyla and Ronon shout out for them, causing John to yell.

"Up here."

"Does this mean the killer pigs have gone?" Jennifer asked not wanting to look down at the steep drop.

"Well I can't see, hear or smell them. So you ready?"

"Ready?" Jennifer asked.

"To climb down."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Jennifer said edging away from John and daring to look down, only to immediately shut her eyes. "I don't remember climbing that far."

"You'll be fine." John assured her. "Just take it slow and steady. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"That implies there are steps." Jennifer shot back.

"Trust me doc, it's easy." John smiled just as Ronon shouted up.

"You need help?"

"Yes." Jennifer called as John said.

"No."

"Looks like the honey moon period is over." Rodney commented.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I apologise for the delay in posting. This is just a short chapter to keep the story going before I can post normal chapters again (hopefully next week).

* * *

"Dr Keller, thank you for coming so quickly." Woolsey greeted.

"No problem. What's wrong?" She asked picking up on everyone's sombre mood.

"We just heard from MX5 299." Woolsey started.

"Has the virus come back?" Jennifer asked, jumping to conclusions.

"No. The Wraith."

"The Wraith? I thought we could track them."

"We could." John agreed. "But this one got through. Rodney's going to tell us why."

"Once, I've investigated." McKay clarified.

"How bad were they hit?" Jennifer asked, concerned for the people she had so recently treated.

"Bad." John said grimly. "They've reported several injuries from the initial attack. They've requested assistance."

"I'll pack my stuff." Jennifer said starting to stand.

"Not so fast doc." John said, stopping when he was pinned by Jennifer's glare. "There's something else you need to know."

"They are in their katrich season." Teyla said taking over.

"It's like monsoon." Rodney explained.

"So we'll get wet?" Jennifer asked.

"It is likely to be a little worse than that." John said. "There's already widespread flooding."

"So you're saying we don't go?" Jennifer asked, her tone indicating her annoyance.

"No. We're going." John assured her. "But I don't want to put anyone from here in unnecessary danger. Including you. So when we're out there you will set up in whatever the strongest standing structure is. You will then stay there until we get you to take you home. There will be no treatment outside of that structure. We'll bring all the patients to you. Agreed?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go kit up. We leave in twenty."

-00-

When the team stepped out of the Jumper thirty minutes later they were swamped by surviving villagers, who were mainly children. Over the rain, thunder and the cries of the children John could barely hear himself think. Focusing on the surroundings rather than the noise he surveyed the village and caught sight of a building that looked suitable. Placing his hand on Jennifer's shoulder he pointed to the building and helped her walk through the villagers to what would be the makeshift hospital.

As they entered the wooden structure the noise level seemed to increase from where the rain pelted the tin–like roof. As Jennifer set her bags down John examined the building and made sure it was not going to collapse. When he was happy he turned to speak to Jennifer only to find she was already treating patients. Silently leaving the building he walked to Lorne and said.

"We'll take the Jumper and see what we can find. Split your team in two. Two of you search for survivors. The other two stay with the doc. She is not allowed to leave that hut and she is not to be left alone."

"Yes Sir." Lorne replied. Before adding. "Don't worry we'll protect her from any pigs."

"Funny Major." John shot back, glaring at the Major.

"Atlantis thinks so." Rodney chipped in.

John turned to Rodney to say something before giving up. Instead he shook his head and walked to the Jumper. Leaving the others to savour the brief moment of joviality before the rescue commenced.

-00-

Jennifer worked on the survivors, treating those she could save and making comfortable the ones she couldn't. She lost track of how many were brought into her, but if felt as if every time she had things under control Sheppard or Lorne would bring in more of the injured. However, she remained so focused on her work she remained oblivious as John, on his return trips, looked at her with care and concern.

When she did find herself with a spare moment the thing that struck her was that her patients were mainly all children. The majority of the village's adults were either missing or taken, leaving the youth orphaned and alone. That fact made her feel so helpless and inadequate that as much as she hated the damage that had been done, she was, in part, relieved to have so much to do as it meant she didn't have tome to think about the ruined lives of the children, or what would happen to them.

When she had finally finished she looked round the room, surprised it didn't look more chaotic. She moved round the room checking on each of her patients before moving to wall and sliding down it exhausted. As she sat she started to think about those she'd lost and those who'd lived. But before she could dwell too long she felt something touch her shoulder. Looking up she saw one the orphaned children standing next to her looking scared, lost and on the verge of tears. On instinct Jennifer reached out and pulled the child into a hug, which the young girl gratefully received.

After a few moments Jennifer released the girl and patted the ground next to her. Immediately the girl sat next to Jennifer, snuggling into the young doctor. Knowing she could do no more than offer comfort Jennifer held the girl tightly until she felt another small hand touch her. Before long she found herself in the middle of six children, each desperate for human contact and comfort.

-00-

"Everything okay?" John asked as he emerged one final time from the Jumper.

"Yes Sir. We took good care of your wife." Lorne grinned, despite being drenched.

"Major, that's wearing thin." John warned. "Where is the doc?"

"Still in the building. I checked on her twenty minutes ago and she was getting some rest."

"Good. Any problems?"

"No Sir."

"Where do we stand on numbers?"

"Since we arrived we have lost nine. Two of the village elders, six younger adults and two children." Lorne shouted over the rain, his expression grim.

Knowing the losses would hit Jennifer hard John shook his head as the Major went on.

"But, we have recovered thirty, including nineteen children. Of those recovered twenty needed treatment. Last I heard they were all stable. The Elbini have arrived and are helping relocate those who can walk."

"The Elbini?" John asked over the rain.

"From M29-453, the tree planet."

"The ones who live like Ewoks?"

"They're the ones." Lorne replied. "Woolsey struck a deal for them to take in the refugees."

"Okay. I'll check on the doc. Get ready to head home."

"Yes Sir." Lorne shouted back as John walked towards the temporary hospital building.

John entered the shelter and saw Jennifer sleeping against a wall in the corner, her legs outstretched. Whilst attached to various parts of her several of the orphaned children clung for comfort as they slept. Finding himself entranced by the scene John stopped in the doorway and stared until Teyla commented.

"She is a natural with children."

"Hmm?" John said as his attention was drawn away from Jennifer.

"Dr Keller." Teyla said, with a hint of a smile. "Is naturally gifted with children." Before adding more quietly. "And Air Force Colonels." Not hearing the comment John looked back at Jennifer saying.

"I'll wake her. We need to get going."

"I'll help the others pack up." Teyla said retreating from the shelter as John walked towards Jennifer. As he reached her he knelt down and gently shook her. As her eyes opened she looked round, disorientated, before seeing John.

"Colonel? Has something happened?" She asked, trying to keep her voice down so not to wake the children.

"No. We're done. It's time to go." He replied before asking. "You okay?"

"Seeing what they've been through." Jennifer said looking at the children who still clung to her. "I have no right to complain. What's going to happen to them?"

"The Elbini are taking them in. They have already arrived to help move them." John explained. "They'll relocate and rebuild their lives. But above all they'll survive." Hoping his words would give Jennifer some comfort he squeezed her shoulder and said.

"I'll let you say goodbye."

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

"Try to look like you want to be here." Woolsey said to Sheppard.

"But I don't." John pointed out.

"You have made your feelings perfectly clear Colonel. However, this is an activity to improve morale. One that the majority of staff want. So please try to make an effort."

"I did." John protested. "I'm in my dress blues. I even combed my hair."

"You did?" Woolsey asked, unable to tell the difference.

"Yes, I did." John replied.

"Oh. Well thank you." Woolsey said, though John was unable to tell if he was being sarcastic. "But that's no excuse not to look like you're enjoying yourself. Even Ronon looks more comfortable than you." Woolsey pointed out, nodding over to Ronon who was in deep conversation with Amelia.

"Rodney doesn't" John said, pointing to the scowling physicist, who was ranting at Zelenka.

"But I expect better from you." Woolsey said as he checked his watch and scanned the room.

"Time to pack up already?" John asked hopefully.

"No. I was wondering where Dr Keller is."

"She coming?"

"Which part of mandatory for all senior staff implies she wouldn't?"

"Well she's not here." John said, stating the obvious.

"Thank you. That fact hadn't eluded me."

"I could go and get her?" John offered.

"Is that offer driven by your own desire to get out of here?" Woolsey asked.

"Absolutely not." John replied innocently.

"Very well, but I'm timing you."

"Yes Sir." John grinned as he walked away.

-00-

"Shouldn't you be enjoying the morale activity?" John asked from the entrance to the infirmary.

"Shouldn't you?" Jennifer asked as she turned away from the screen she was reading. As she saw John in his dress blues she momentarily paused as she took in the sight. Realising she was staring she quickly looked away, hoping John would not see her reddening cheeks.

"I'm here, not enjoying the party, so I can collect you so you."

"Why?"

"Woolsey wants all senior staff to join in."

"The point of it was to improve morale. My staff wanted to go. So by working, I'm happy as I don't have to go and they're happy as they are going. Everybody is happy so morale is improved." Jennifer pointed out.

"As good an argument as that was, if Woolsey bought into it he wouldn't have sent me down to make sure you attend." John said.

"He sent you down?"

"Technically, I offered. Good excuse to leave." John smiled. "So why are you down here?"

"Really don't do the formal thing." Jennifer said before letting out a small sigh and saying, her voice so quiet it was barely audible. "Also it seems wrong. We've just seen a village almost destroyed by the Wraith. Those children are going to grow up without parents. Yet we're celebrating."

"You're right, those children will grow up without parents, but the important thing is they'll grow up. That's something that's worth celebrating. We all see so much death and destruction out here we need something to take our minds off it so we don't go crazy."

"I thought you were anti Woolsey's formals."

"I'm against attending. I'd prefer to sit down with my friends and watch a game. But, not everyone feels that way and according to Woolsey, being there will act as an endorsement and make people who want to be there feel comfortable about being there." He paused before adding. "Although, the sceptic in me thinks the only people who want me there are people who want to see me suffer."

"Like Woolsey?" Jennifer asked.

"He wants me to pay for not filing all my reports on time." John smiled.

"So you're really saying I don't have a choice?" Jennifer guessed.

"It may not be as bad as you think. It could be like your prom." John suggested.

"Didn't go to a prom."

"You didn't? Why?"

"I went up a few grades and didn't really fit in with everyone else." Jennifer explained.

"Well…" John started, as he tried to think of the next argument. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Yet you left."

"To get you. But fine, we'll suffer together."

"At least that's an honest statement. But I don't have anything to wear."

"Doc. I've seen the way you pack. You pack for every eventuality. I'd put money on the fact that you have at least one dress you can wear."

"Fine, I'll go." Jennifer said, giving up arguing.

"Good. Don't worry, at the first opportunity we both leave." John offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Jennifer smiled as she walked out of the infirmary. Noticing John was following her she said.

"I won't be long. I can meet you there."

"I wouldn't want you to get lost and miss all the fun." John countered. "Besides I promised Woolsey I'd bring you."

"Et tu, Brute?" Jennifer asked, causing John to laugh.

When they finally reached Jennifer's quarters the doctor disappeared inside whilst John waited outside. As the time ticked on he started pacing the corridor out of boredom and started to wonder what Jennifer was doing.

When the door finally opened and he saw Jennifer he found himself entranced by the sight. Seeing the stunned expression on the Colonel's face Jennifer assumed the worse and said.

"Is this not okay? Should I change?"

"What no." John said quickly. "You look amazing."

"Oh, thank you." Jennifer replied blushing.

Offering his arm John said. "Shall we?"

"You know this is going to feed the rumour mill?" Jennifer said.

"It won't. We're married remember?" John smiled.

-00-

"Dr Keller. I'm glad you could make it." Woolsey greeted.

"Sorry, I got held up in the infirmary." Jennifer said.

"Well you're here now." Woolsey commented. "And seeing you're here it would be nice for you to mix with the staff, let them see you outside of the infirmary."

"Mix?"

"Yes. Socialise." Woolsey clarified. "That goes for you too, Colonel."

"That's not really my thing." Jennifer said looking very awkward, a fact that was picked up by Lorne who was standing a few feet away.

"Alternatively we could stay here and if people want to socialise with us they can come here." John suggested.

"Colonel, I did not insist you come so you could hide in a corner all evening." Woolsey said, wondering what he had done to cause John to be so difficult.

"Evening doc." Lorne grinned as he stepped up to her. "Care to dance?" Not giving her a chance to answer he took her hand and pulled her away from Woolsey. As they walked he whispered.

"Don't worry. No dancing unless you want to. I just thought you looked like you needed an escape. Of course if you do want a dance there's a book going on who your first partner will be and I can make it worth your while to pick the right person."

"Please tell me you're not running the book."

"Of course not. I only worry about off-world activities." Lorne smiled as he led Jennifer towards his team mates.

-00-

"You could ask her to dance." Teyla suggested to John hours later, as the Colonel stood watching Jennifer dance with one of the marines.

"I don't dance." John replied, never taking his eyes off Jennifer.

"Or you could stand here and watch as she grows close to one of the marines on the base."

"She won't. She has more sense than to date a jarhead." John rebutted.

"Jarhead?"

"Marine."

"Yet Lieutenant Shaw seems to be enjoying the dance a great deal." Teyla commented before toying with John by saying. "They could make a, how do you say it? Cute couple?"

"Not sure cute and Shaw go together." John said, his jaw tightening as he watched Shaw's hand rest on Jennifer's lower back. "Is his hand getting lower?" He asked.

"I believe so." Teyla agreed, wondering how long it would be before John acted.

"He's dancing very close to her." John commented.

"Perhaps Jennifer would appreciate an intervention." Teyla prodded. "Before Shaw gets more friendly."

"More friendly? Any friendlier and…you're right, she needs an intervention. Excuse me." John said handing Teyla his glass before marching across the temporary dance floor.

"Excuse me lieutenant." John said standing next to Shaw. "But I owe the doc a dance."

"Yes Sir." Shaw replied, looking disappointed. As the Lieutenant stepped away Jennifer whispered to John.

"Thank you."

"You didn't mind the rescue then?" John asked.

"Mind? Why would I mind?"

"You weren't enjoying the dance then?"

"No. I just couldn't get away. Politely anyway." Jennifer smiled before commenting. "I thought you didn't dance."

"I don't. Apart from on rescue missions."

"I appreciate the exception." Jennifer said as John held her close. As they danced John saw a group leave the room and knew that they could make their escape. However, finding himself enjoying the dance he ignored the exodus and instead focused on Jennifer.

When the dance finally finished he walked her back to where Teyla and Woolsey were standing.

"Thank you for not being the first to leave." Woolsey said looking at John.

"Didn't think I had a choice. But that does mean we're free to go?" The Colonel replied.

"It does." Woolsey confirmed.

"I'll walk you back." John offered as he turned to Jennifer.

"No need. Besides I need to go via the infirmary anyway."

"Firstly, I'm not sure you _need_ to go to the infirmary. But if you are going to the infirmary then that is extra reason to walk you, so I ensure you make it out of the infirmary and to your quarters in good time."

"I completely agree." Woolsey said causing Jennifer to rather reluctantly say.

"Fine." Before John led her out to the corridor.

-00-

"I need ten minutes." Jennifer said as she walked into the infirmary.

"Assuming there is no medical emergency, you have five." John replied. Seeing Jennifer was about to argue he went on. "In four minutes fifty seconds you're leaving the infirmary. If you want to spend the next four minutes forty-two seconds arguing that's fine. Either way at the five minute mark we're leaving."

Shooting an annoyed glance at John, Jennifer turned to her office and shut the door, leaving John to think about the evening. As much as he tried not to think about Jennifer and how right the dance had felt he found his mind focusing on the doctor and slowly started to realise he was feeling more than friendship towards her.

"You okay?" Jennifer asked as she left her office, concerned at seeing John looking so lost.

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking." The Colonel said, focusing back on the present.

"Good thoughts?" Jennifer asked, wondering why John was looking slightly flustered.

"Ready?" John asked changing topics.

"No. I was just coming to get a file."

"It's been six minutes." John pointed out looking at his watch. "You can walk out of here or be carried out. Your choice."

"Fine, I'm going." Jennifer said giving up and walking towards the infirmary exit. "I suppose you're going to follow me?"

"I was planning on being your escort." John said falling into step next to her. "Make sure you get back safely. If you'd prefer someone else, I'm sure I could get Shaw up here."

"You wouldn't." Jennifer said.

"It's within my power." John pointed out.

"I thought you were meant to be responsible for my protection?"

"Does that mean you want me as an escort?"

"Yes."

"See that wasn't so hard." John grinned.

"You can leave me here." Jennifer said at a seemingly random part of a corridor.

"You changed quarters in the last couple of hours?" John asked.

"No. I just want to spend some time on the balcony. It's a good place to think and it's a full moon tonight."

"Want some company?" John asked.

"You have better things to do."

"Not really. Besides, as you pointed out, it is a full moon tonight. With your luck a warewolf invasion will start on the balcony you're on." John grinned.

"Funny." Jennifer muttered as she stepped through the door, closely followed by John.

"You warm enough?" John asked as the colder, fresh air hit them.

"I'm fine." Jennifer replied. Not believing her John took off his jacket and placed it round her shoulders

"Thanks." Jennifer smiled as she looked out over the water.

"Anytime." John said as he looked down at the doctor, once again becoming mesmerised by her.

Aware of the attention John was giving her Jennifer turned to face him and for a moment was convinced she felt something between them. But just as she felt it John suddenly stiffened and stepped back.

"I'd better go, I have an early start tomorrow." With that he turned and left a confused Jennifer on the balcony.

* * *

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

"Keller. You're late. Again." Geary barked as Jennifer entered the gym. Noticing she was about to speak he went on. "I don't want to hear your excuses. You can stay behind at the end and make up the time. For now, seeing everyone else is paired up and as Baxter pulled out, you can help demonstrate."

Sighing Jennifer walked to the front of the gym getting a sympathetic and encouraging smile from Zelenka.

"Okay." Geary started. "Following that pathetic attempt by all of you to handle basic defence, I'll attack Dr Keller, who will try to defend. You need to tell me what she's doing wrong."

As Geary started to attack, Jennifer remembered what Ronon had taught her and successfully fended off the blows. However, her success only acted to anger Geary who increased the intensity of his attacks. Despite the faster speed and heavier blows Jennifer successfully defended herself as the rest of the class cheered her on.

Overcome by anger and frustration he turned to the class and said. "Dr Keller is demonstrating basic, textbook moves. However, out in the field they won't hold up against intelligent opponents." With that he launched an unconventional attack with such speed that Jennifer was taken off guard and ended up pinned to the floor. Enjoying putting Jennifer in her place, Geary, whilst still pinning Jennifer down looked round the gym and said. "This is an important lesson for all of you. What happens out there is different to what you read about and what you experience in the comfort of your labs. To survive out there you need to adapt." He paused and looked down at Jennifer before adding. "You need to be strong." Releasing his hold on Jennifer he stood up and said. "Dwell on that tonight. I want you all prepared tomorrow." Noticing a general lack of movement Geary barked. "Everyone out. Unless you want to run laps." Content everyone was leaving he looked at Jennifer and said. "Except you Keller, you need to make up time."

"But I need Dr Keller to help me with an experiment." Zelenka said, trying to save Jennifer.

"The experiment can wait." Geary growled. "You people need to learn to follow rules. I am being forced to train you, which means until you are trained you do as I say. That means Dr Keller will make up the time she missed from being late. If you want to stay, by all means stay. God knows you need extra practice."

"It's okay." Jennifer said to Zelenka, smiling weakly.

Reluctantly Radek nodded and left the gym.

-00-

"What is going on?" Teyla asked John, who was repairing his model r/c car.

"How do you mean?" He asked looking up.

"With Jennifer." Teyla clarified. "And do not tell me nothing."

John looked like he was about to speak, however, when he shut his mouth and remained silent Teyla said. "If you'd prefer I can ask Jennifer."

"Remember a few months ago she got really withdrawn?" John asked. When he saw Teyla nod he went on. "I was concerned so I went and talked to her. Turns out she overheard a conversation between Ronon and Rodney where they specified their plans to compete over her."

"I know. She told me." Teyla said.

"She did? When? Never mind, that's unimportant."

"I was under the impression you had dealt with that problem."

"I had." John confirmed.

"So what's the new problem?"

"Since then I spent a lot more time with the doc, especially with my injury and I may have developed feelings for her." John said, almost squirming.

"Feelings?" Teyla asked, finding it hard not to be amused at John's obvious discomfort.

"Yes feelings." John said, refusing to be drawn further on the subject. Raising an eyebrow Teyla said.

"Go on."

"Then last week there was the dance and she was wearing that dress. We talked and danced and walked to the balcony and I almost kissed her."

"Almost? She did not return your feelings?" Teyla guessed.

"I don't know. When I realised what I was doing I ran off."

"Why?"

"I don't do the whole relationship thing very well. I would never want to hurt the doc. And then there's the whole Ronon and Rodney situation. Knowing they both have feelings for her, I can't jump in."

"John." Teyla sighed. "Did you not criticise Ronon and Rodney for not respecting Jennifer. Yet are you not showing her the same disrespect by making decisions for her?" She paused before saying. "While it is noble that you are prepared to sacrifice your happiness for the sake of your friends, you must remember that you are also sacrificing Jennifer's happiness."

"You're assuming she feels the same." John pointed out.

"I am certain that she does."

"She said something?" John asked hopefully.

"She doesn't need to. It is obvious that you two have developed feelings for each other."

"It is?" John asked as he suddenly heard Rodney's voice in his ear.

"Go ahead Rodney."

"You better get to the gym." The physicist said.

"Why?" John asked as he turned and started walking towards the gym.

"Zelenka just radioed. He's worried Geary is about to lose it with Jennifer."

"Why?" John asked as he broke into a run.

"He's kept her behind and there is no one else there."

"Where's Baxter?"

"Off Sick."

"On my way. Get Ronon to meet me there."

-00-

"Defending is only going to get you so far." Geary said as he stood opposite Jennifer. "You need to be able to attack. But that's much harder than defence. Do it wrong you open yourself up and hand the advantage to your opponent. This time I want you to attack and I'll block."

"You want me to attack you?" Jennifer asked, naively thinking this was a good option.

"That's what I just said." Geary snapped. "Let's go."

Jennifer stepped forward and threw a punch, which Geary easily avoided.

"What the hell was that?" He growled. "Out there you're fighting for your life, not trying to fan your opponent. Again. This time with conviction."

Feeling unsure of herself Jennifer threw another punch. This time it was powerful enough to disrupt her balance allowing Geary to easily knock her to the floor as he blocked it.

"Are you injured?"

"No."

"Then get up and try again."

Again Jennifer stepped forward and attempted to land a punch, only to once again end up on the mat. Not waiting for Geary's snide comment Jennifer got to her feet and prepared for another attempt. Letting out a breath she lunged forward.

This time Geary turned Jennifer before pinning her to the mat. As he did so he took hold of Jennifer's arm and twisted it round to hold her in position. Only the strain on the previously dislocated joint proved too much and as Jennifer hit the ground the joint popped out. As the pain ripped through her Jennifer cried in pain and was only vaguely aware of the raucous that was taking place around her. When she saw John's face leaning into hers it only added to her confusion.

"Doc?" John asked, his eyes burning with anger and concern. "What's wrong?"

"Shoulder." Jennifer said, trying to ignore the burning pain.

"It's okay." John assured her as he lifted her into his arms. "We'll get it sorted."

As John carried her out she shut her eyes and remained unaware of a snarling Ronon pinning Geary to the wall.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	13. Chapter 13

"What happened?" Woolsey asked as he entered the infirmary.

"Geary." John growled.

"What exactly happened?" Woolsey pressed.

"He saw the line, stamped on it, then leapt over it." John said. Seeing Woolsey's confused expression he added. "He dislocated the doc's shoulder."

"Deliberately?" Woolsey asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Sure looked that way."

"Where is he now?"

"Don't know. I was more concerned with getting the doc up here, so I left him in the gym with Ronon."

"You left Geary with Ronon?" Woolsey asked, feeling a migraine coming on. Not waiting for an answer Woolsey reached for his radio and ordered Lorne to secure Geary.

"Ronon won't do anything drastic." John said.

"Ronon's interpretation of drastic may be different from mine." Woolsey pointed out before warning. "Don't let Geary take you down."

"Unlike Geary, Ronon understands where the line is." John replied.

"For your sake, I hope you're right." Woolsey said as Dr Cole walked towards the pair.

"How is she?" John asked.

"She'll be okay." Cole assured the Colonel. "She'll experience some discomfort over the next few days, but there shouldn't be any lasting damage. You can see her if you want. I'll be over shortly."

"Thanks." John nodded as he walked towards the screened area, followed by Woolsey. As he stepped inside the curtains he saw Jennifer attempting to get off the gurney.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Colonel?" Jennifer asked, her voice slightly slurred.

"Should you be up?" Woolsey asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine." Jennifer said, although her eyes were lacking focus.

"Really?" John asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm on the good stuff." She grinned.

"How about we sit you back down." John said gently trying to get Jennifer back on the gurney.

"I'm fine." Jennifer said, but allowed John to help her back onto the gurney.

"Well now you're finer." John pointed out.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Woolsey questioned, when he was content that Jennifer was settled.

"Sparring accident." Jennifer said before chuckling. "Never thought I'd say that." She grinned.

"What exactly happened?" John pressed. Instead of answering Jennifer just started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

"Geary said my blocking was textbook." Jennifer explained, when she had stopped laughing.

"So?" Woolsey asked.

"Ronon taught me that." Jennifer explained, before giggling. "Can you imagine Ronon writing a text book?"

"Perhaps we should continue this in the morning, when you are….rested." Woolsey suggested, worried by Jennifer's change in behaviour.

"Continue what?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Get some rest doc." John said.

"Okay." Jennifer said as she attempted to get off the gurney again.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked, stepping into the curtained area.

"To my room, to rest." Jennifer said.

"No, you're not." Cole said wearily. "You are staying here."

"But they said I had to go." Jennifer said.

"We told her to rest." John said defensively, under Cole's glare, as Woolsey added.

"She doesn't seem herself."

"That will be the morphine and is why she needs to be supervised." Cole explained as Jennifer protested.

"I'm fine. I need to go."

"You can't be alone." Cole said.

"Can't stay here." Jennifer said, her eyes pleading with John.

"The only way you're leaving is if someone is prepared to stay with you." Cole replied causing John to say.

"I'll do it."

"You will?" Jennifer, Cole and Woolsey said in surprised unison.

"If you'd prefer to stay here all night you can." John said to Jennifer, ignoring the other two.

"No. We'll go." Jennifer said, as she moved towards John.

-00-

"Thank you. Know you didn't want to." Jennifer said when she was finally sitting on her own bed.

"Didn't want to what?" John asked.

"Stay with me."

"How do you mean?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you." John lied.

"Sure you have. Not spoken for a week. I still have your jacket. You left so quick I thought the Wraith must have come, then I realised it was just me. Unappealing as a Wraith….I'm sorry for what I did." Jennifer rambled.

"What you did?" John asked, feeling both guilty and confused.

"To upset you. Didn't mean to. Sorry."

"Doc-" John started only for Jennifer to cut him off.

"Doc? Not a doctor tonight."

"Jennifer-" John started again.

"Jennifer?" The doctor questioned.

"Sorry, you don't want me using that name?" John guessed disappointed.

"No. I like it. I didn't think you knew that name." Jennifer said struggling to fight off sleep. "You never call me it, always doc or Keller. Sometimes I forget I have a first name." She rambled as her eyes shut. "I missed you." She added as she drifted off, leaving John to consider his future actions.

-00-

Jennifer woke to a throbbing pain in her shoulder. Groaning she tried to sit up only to hear John asking what was wrong. Suddenly confused about why John was so close she opened her eyes and looked round.

"Colonel?" She asked completely confused.

"You okay?" John questioned, for what he thought was the third time.

"Why are you….what happened?" Jennifer asked.

"You don't remember?"

"I was in one of Geary's training sessions and I dislocated my shoulder." Jennifer said, trying to recall the previous evening.

"And then?"

"And then….I don't know, it's all fuzzy. I remember you and Woolsey, maybe….could have been a dream. Why am I here?" She asked, thinking that Cole would never have released her.

"You were rather insistent that you were fine and didn't need to be in the infirmary."

"I did? And I was allowed to leave?" She asked, concerned that basic protocols hadn't been followed.

"Kind of. As long as someone stayed with you." John explained. When he noticed the grimace on Jennifer's face he reached across to the side and collected some tablets and water. "Cole said you'd need these." John offered.

Gratefully taking the medication Jennifer gave herself a moment before asking.

"You volunteered to look after me?"

"I thought you'd prefer to be here than in the infirmary." John explained.

"I would." Jennifer agreed. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Besides I owed you."

"You did? For what?"

"How I've been acting. There's stuff going on….If it looks like I'm acting strangely, I'm sorry. Please know you've not done anything to cause it." John said.

"Okay." Jennifer replied feeling confused again.

"We can talk about that later, but right now can you remember what happened with Geary?" John probed.

"He was trying to teach me to attack. I was terrible. Kept loosing my balance, which may have been the point. Then I attacked, he dodged and pinned me, and as I went down my shoulder popped."

"You think it was deliberate?" John asked.

Jennifer was silent for several moments before saying. "No."

"No?" John asked.

"You sound surprised." Jennifer pointed out.

"Jennifer," He started, seeing Jennifer's surprised stare he apologised saying. "Sorry, you said you liked me using your name last night."

"I did?" Jennifer asked confused before quickly adding. "And I do, I just wasn't expecting it."

"So it's okay?" John clarified.

"Of course." Jennifer smiled.

"Good." John replied before returning to the important issue. "So last night, are you sure it wasn't not deliberate? I came in just as it happened. It didn't look good."

"Geary had spent the whole session showing me he was in charge and trying to humiliate me, but I don't think he meant to pop my shoulder out." Jennifer said, although John remained unconvinced.

John was about to say something else when Jennifer's door chimed. Jumping up John opened the door and let Cole in.

"How is she?"

"Less high than last night." John said.

"And right here." Jennifer pointed out.

"And more spatially aware." John added in response to Jennifer's comment. Turning back to Jennifer he said. "I'll leave you two to it. I'll be back later and we'll talk things through."

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

John walked up to the guarded door and nodded at the marine who was on duty. In response the marine stepped aside and unlocked the door. As the door opened John stepped inside and found himself looking at Geary, who was sporting several bruises.

"Sir." Geary greeted, standing stiffly.

"Time to start explaining." John said. "And I warn you I'm not in the mood to take any insults directed to Dr Keller or anyone else on this base."

"It was a training accident." Geary said.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Let me guess, Keller said otherwise." Geary said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Actually, Dr Keller is convinced it wasn't intentional." John said, finding satisfaction at Geary's surprised look. "But I know what I saw. You didn't scratch her or bruise her, you dislocated her shoulder."

"It shouldn't have happened." Geary agreed. "I didn't use any more force than I do with anyone else. The incident is proof she is not physically capable of life out here."

John was so taken aback by Geary trying to lay the blame with Jennifer that he was momentarily silenced. Eventually he managed to say.

"That's you're excuse?"

"No excuse Sir, just cold logic."

"Geary, even if that were true, which it isn't. It is not your decision to make. As it stood, like it or not you were tasked with training civilians the majority of whom will be in less good physical shape than the military contingent. That means you have to tailor your training to meet their needs."

"Stood?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said as it stood, past tense." Geary pointed out.

"Yes I did. You have been removed from duty. When the Daedalus leaves you'll be on it." John said.

Before Geary could respond John held up his hand to silence Geary and responded to his buzzing radio. When he finished the brief conversation he looked back at Geary who asked.

"Problem?"

"No. The Daedalus has arrived I need to brief Caldwell." John said turning. As he turned he missed the arrogant smirk that crossed Geary's face. John walked towards the door and as he exited he called back. "I suggest you pack."

-00-

"Sir." John said as he entered the briefing room.

"Sheppard. Take a seat." Caldwell ordered.

"Is there a problem?" John asked.

"That depends on your definition of problem." Caldwell said sitting forward. "Personally speaking, receiving a eight hundred and twenty three page report, which I am duty bound to read, is a problem. Especially when the report is written by some one who is hell bent on destroying careers."

"How does this involve us?" Woolsey asked.

"The report records every perceived wrong decision made by you and you," Caldwell explained nodding at Woolsey and John, "as well as criticising the suitability of several members of the expedition, although it was mainly focused on Dr Keller."

"Geary?" John guessed, feeling his anger rise.

"Got it in one. Something you want to fill me in on?"

"How long do you have?" John asked.

"It took me thirteen hours to read Geary's report, keep it under that."

Nodding John started to fill Caldwell in with all of Geary's exploits. When he finished Woolsey commented.

"You don't look surprised."

"I'm not. Well not about his grudge against Keller anyway."

"Why?" John asked.

"His uncle served in Vietnam. In his platoon was a young medic who had issues taking a life. When their platoon was transferring VC prisoners, the prisoners escaped. The medic got one of the lost guns and could have fired on the VC. He either froze or chose not to fire. Either way the prisoner lived long enough to shoot and kill Geary's uncle. In the Court Marshall that followed the rest of the platoon accused the medic of cowardice for not choosing prison when he was drafted."

"What happened to the medic?" Woolsey asked. "Did he ever speak directly to Geary's family?"

"No. The guilt got to him and he drunk himself to death within six months of the incident." Caldwell explained. "But from the day Geary joined up he has actively tried to remove all civilians from missions he was involved in, especially medical staff."

"So why did he end up here?" Woolsey asked.

"Because his father is a one star and carries enough weight to get Geary a look in. Also, it was believed that Geary was overcoming his issues."

"This is him overcoming his issues?" John asked surprised.

"I said he was believed to be overcoming his issues." Caldwell clarified.

"So what's going to happen?" Woolsey asked. "Even if they are ravings of a mad man the report could seriously damage careers if it got into the wrong hands."

"It could be used as an excuse to change the command staff, especially for positions the IOA have no control of." John said looking directly at Caldwell. "It'd be an easy way to change my post, I know there are plenty out there who want to."

"Relax Sheppard, you may be a pain in the ass, but you do a good job here." Caldwell stated.

"So the report will go no further?" Woolsey asked.

"No. I'm sending it to General Landry." Caldwell said.

"But why?" Woolsey asked.

"Firstly, it shows due process. Secondly, I'm sure the General will love to read the chapter on Dr Lam and why, in Geary's opinion, she is not fit to be with the SGC." Caldwell smiled. "Having read the report I'm sure General Landry will take steps the likes of you and me can only dream of."

* * *

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

"How's the shoulder?" John asked as he sat opposite Jennifer in the mess hall.

"Sore." Jennifer replied. "Not sure sparring is good for me."

"Not with Geary." Ronon agreed.

"He's one problem we don't need to worry about anymore." John replied. "The Daedalus has just departed."

"Good riddance." Rodney chipped in. "Perhaps next time you could actually bother to screen potential recruits."

"Unfortunately, I don't share the complete freedom you do when it comes to hiring new staff. Although I can hand pick some, the majority I'm ordered to take." John explained as he bit into his turkey sandwich.

"Perhaps next time you get a bad one you can find a less painful way to get rid of him." Jennifer suggested.

"I'll try." John promised. "But at least two good things came from gym incident."

"Two?" Jennifer asked, barely able to come up with one.

"Firstly, Geary is gone. Secondly, we know we can walk out of the infirmary whenever we want." John said.

"What are you talking about?" Jennifer questioned.

"Well, despite being told you had to stay in the infirmary, we found you attempting an escape." John grinned.

"We?" Teyla question.

"Woolsey and me." John clarified. "We walked in to see Jennifer preparing to leave, insisting she was fine, despite being as high as a kite and bursting into laughter every few minutes. Then, when Cole entered Jennifer blamed us for her attempted escape. The only lesson I think we can take form this, is that we don't actually need to listen to doctors."

Picking up on John's use of Jennifer's name Teyla and Ronon swapped a knowing look as Rodney felt his heart sink.

"I think the lesson should have been how dangerous strong meds can be." Jennifer countered, hoping she wasn't turning bright red.

"That's definitely not the message I took away." John said.

"Had I not been given so many meds, I wouldn't have tried to leave."

"Whenever you're a patient you try to leave. You're worse than Ronon. In fact the only time we can actually get you out of the infirmary is when you should be staying."

"It sounds like you are about to suggest routinely drugging me." Jennifer said suspiciously.

"Well, you were a lot more relaxed and open." John said.

"What exactly did I say…or do?" Jennifer questioned, feeling her cheeks burn.

"You probably don't want to know. But the craziest thing you said was about Ronon writing a text book. At least I think that's what you said, you were laughing so hard it was difficult to figure out what you were saying. Even Woolsey was worried."

"You're right. I don't want to know." Jennifer said, convinced her cheeks were scarlet.

"Don't worry about it." John said, feeling guilty for embarrassing the doctor. "Woolsey's happy it was medically induced and everything else that happened will never be talked about."

"Thanks. I think."

"Mind you, I do now think of that song from Mary Poppins every time I see you." John went on.

"What song?"

"The kite one. Perhaps we should watch Mary Poppins next movie night."

"You're suggesting making Ronon watch Mary Poppins?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah okay, maybe not." John agreed as the rest of his team had a silent exchange, wondering if they should withdraw.

"Besides I heard Lorne was trying to arrange for Babe." Jennifer said, no longer aware of the other occupants of the table.

"Babe?" John asked as Ronon and Teyla chose to leave.

"The Sheep Pig. It's about a pig that can herd sheep. Lorne said he thought you could empathise with the sheep, although none of them got chased up a tree."

"You were chased as well." John pointed out.

"But they expect that to happen to me." Jennifer smiled as she glanced at her watch. "Damn, I'm late. I have to go. See you later." She said as she walked away. John watched her go before turning back to his sandwich. He was just about to take another bite when he realised Rodney was staring at him.

"You dating her?" Rodney asked, almost sounding defeated.

"Jennifer?" John asked, buying himself time.

"Of course Jennifer. Unless you've been flirting with someone else."

"Flirting?" John asked.

"Yes flirting. Watching you two just now was bordering on nauseating. In fact it was so bad Teyla and Ronon left."

"They did?" John asked looking round, suddenly aware his other teammates were no longer there. As he looked back at Rodney he stated. "We're not dating."

"But you like her, don't you?"

"I do." The Colonel confessed. "Look Rodney, I never meant to fall for her, it just happened."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. You're not the type of person to deliberately stab me in the back." Rodney said. "So when are you asking her out?"

"Ask her out?" John questioned, aware that he was starting to sound like a parrot.

"On a date." Rodney needlessly clarified. "I mean, I know I'm no expert in this field, but when you like someone that's what you do, before it's too late."

"I don't know. It's complicated."

"No it's not." Rodney said. "You like her, she likes you. Just ask her out. Just don't hurt her." Rodney said standing.

-00-

"Shouldn't you have left hours ago?" John asked as he approached Jennifer in the infirmary.

"Probably, but there's too much to do."

"There always is." John agreed. "But you are injured and meant to be resting. The work will wait. Besides I need to borrow you."

"You do? What's wrong?"

"I need some medical cover."

"What's happened?" Jennifer asked standing.

"Nothing, yet." John said. "But under the new IOA rules we have to have medical cover for every mission."

"You want me to go on a mission?" Jennifer asked, feeling very confused.

"No, well yes. Only to the mainland. I need to escort some botanists, none of who have first aid training. Mine has elapsed apparently, so I need to take some one qualified. It'll be perfectly safe, no rabid pigs, no crazy locals, just some botanists and me. The place where we're going is really nice. Great views and tranquil and the rest will do you good. Besides you can stop me going crazy."

"You're being serious?" Jennifer asked.

"I am. So you'll come?" John asked.

"Give me ten minutes."

"Great." John grinned. "I'll see you in the Jumper bay."

"Okay." Jennifer smiled back, wondering why John was so happy.

-00-

Having landed the Jumper, John and Jennifer watched as the botanists filed out, starting their trek to the plants of interest. Happy they were alone and weren't going to be interrupted John turned to Jennifer and asked.

"Fancy a walk?"

"Sure." Jennifer agreed. "Where do you have in mind?" She asked as she stepped out of the Jumper.

"There's a spot, with a great view about a mile away. You okay with the walk?"

"I am." Jennifer agreed.

"Good." John smiled, although Jennifer was sure he looked nervous. "This way then." He added as he turned and walked away.

"Something wrong?" Jennifer asked after a few minutes, noticing John was acting slightly tense.

"No, nothing." He assured her before falling silent again. Scrunching her eyebrows Jennifer silently walked along side him waiting for John to say something.

After fifteen minutes Jennifer asked. "You sure nothing's wrong? You seem really distant." This time her words caused John to come to a stop. Surprised Jennifer turned to face him.

"So," John started. "I wanted to talk to you about something. About the night of the dance and what happened. The thi-" He said before being cut off by the heavens opening. "Ah crap." He said looking round for cover. Noticing a large tree fifty feet off he grabbed Jennifer's hand and ran to the tree. As the reached it he carefully pushed Jennifer's back against it and tried to shield her from the rain. As he looked down at her and saw water running down her face he cupped her cheek in his hand and brushed the water away with his thumb. When Jennifer shut her eyes and moved her face closer to his palm he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and looked for fear, anger and rejection in Jennifer's eyes. Seeing none he kissed her again.

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Jennifer lost herself in the moment, barely believing what was happening. As she felt John pull away she opened her eyes and looked at the Colonel.

"You okay?" John asked as water ran down his face. In response Jennifer silently nodded. Taking her silence as a bad sign he asked. "You sure? Because if I've got this wrong I-" He was cut off by Jennifer snaking a hand round the back of is head and kissing him.

This time the kiss was broken by Dr Tanaka's voice.

"Go ahead." John said into his radio, barely concealing his annoyance.

"We're at the Jumper. Where are you?"

"Sheltering about a mile away." John replied.

"How long until you get back?" Tanaka asked.

"You have somewhere to be?" John questioned sarcastically.

"Yes, we found some interesting specimens. I want to get them back to the lab as soon as possible."

"Specimens?" John asked. "You know the rule. No specimens unless we know they're safe."

"Or unless they are put in quarantine. Which these are. So when are you going to be here to take us back?" The botanist asked, sounding agitated. "The rain has stopped here." He added, hoping to hurry John up.

John looked around and realised the rain was easing with them to, causing him to sigh and say. "We're on our way." Killing the connection he looked at Jennifer.

"Sorry. Duty calls."

"It's okay." Jennifer said, still trying to understand what had just happened between her and John. "So we need to go?" She guessed.

"Yeah, sorry." John said as he pulled away. Noticing Jennifer was shivering he pulled off his jacket and gave it to the doctor.

"You going to ask for this one back?" Jennifer asked, recalling his other jacket she still had.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's get you warm first." He said as he guided her back towards the Jumper. "You okay running?" He asked, wanting to get her to the dry as quickly as possible. When Jennifer nodded he picked up the pace.

After a few minutes John said. "What just happened, didn't happen the way I planned."

"It didn't? You had something planned?"

"Yeah. I'd planned on talking more. Telling you how I felt."

"You demonstrated how you felt." Jennifer pointed out.

"I know, but I want you to know that I don't know where we're going but I want us to go somewhere."

"I want that too." Jennifer smiled as they saw the Jumper.

"Good you're here." Tanaka greeted, seemingly oblivious to John's and Jennifer's soggy state. "Perhaps we can go before the samples degrade."

"That's far more important than stopping hypothermia." John said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you understand." Tanaka responded, not picking up on the sarcasm.

"Shaking his head John grabbed a blanket from the side and handed it to Jennifer.

"Try to warm up." He suggested as he walked to the cockpit.

-00-

"John?" Teyla greeted, clearly surprised.

"Why do you look surprised?" John asked, looking round the table suspiciously.

"We weren't sure if you'd be coming for lunch." Teyla replied.

"Why?"

"Thought you'd be with the doc." Ronon said. His comment caused John to look long and hard at the former runner, searching for signs of animosity.

"We heard you took her to the main land." Teyla explained.

"Does the fact you're here mean you blew it?" Rodney asked.

"No, I didn't blow it." John replied scowling at Rodney.

"Then why are you here?" Ronon asked.

"To eat."

"Without the doc?" Ronon pressed.

"She's working." John said, not appreciating the attention he was getting.

"Ouch." Rodney sympathised.

"What do you mean ouch?"

"She blew you off. Sorry."

"No she didn't. We're meeting later."

"So you explained how you felt?" Teyla probed, enjoying seeing John squirm.

"Not exactly."

"So you're both in denial still?" Rodney asked.

"No." John said, wishing the conversation would move onto something less personal.

"So what happened?" Teyla asked.

Sighing John put down his turkey sandwich and said.

"We walked, we were about to talk, it rained. We took shelter under a tree and kissed."

"Let me get this straight, you got stuck in a storm and rather than seeking shelter in a cave you decided to find a tree, also known as a lightning rod and make out? For a mensa potential you can be really dumb at times." Rodney pointed out.

"Relax, we were surrounded by trees, reducing the probability of our one getting hit." John countered.

"Our one? You now have a joint tree?" Rodney asked as Ronon said.

"But it's the doc, she attracts trouble."

"Not that much trouble." John countered.

"If you say so." Ronon shrugged standing. "See you later." With that the Satedan walked off leaving John to ask the others.

"Did I cause his abrupt departure?"

"No." Teyla assured him.

"So he's okay with Jennifer and I being more than friends?" He pressed.

Teyla smiled a knowing smile and explained. "Ronon's interests now lie elsewhere."

"They do? Where?" John asked.

"Seriously? Even I know this one." Rodney said looking smug.

"You do?" John asked, wondering how he'd missed so much.

"Why do you think he's been spending all his free time 'sparring' with Banks?" Rodney questioned.

"He does?" John asked before smiling. "Good for him."

-00-

John walked into the infirmary and headed straight to Jennifer who sat at her desk studying something on her screen.

"Hey." He greeted as he approached.

"Hey." Jennifer responded. Despite her smile John was sure she seemed nervous.

"You dried off then?" He asked.

"Yes thanks. You?"

"Yeah, then I was sparring with Teyla most of the afternoon, which warmed me up."

"I bet." Jennifer said before a slightly uncomfortable silence descended. A silence that was eventually broken by John asking.

"So have you eaten?"

"No."

"Good."

"Good?" Jennifer questioned, used to getting the opposite response from John over skipping meals.

"Yes good. It means you can join me."

"Now?"

"That's the plan." John smiled, pulling Jennifer's chair away from the workbench allowing the doctor to stand.

As they left the infirmary Jennifer noticed John was heading in the wrong direction.

"Mess hall is the other way." Jennifer pointed out.

"Not going to the mess hall." John smiled as he took hold of Jennifer's hand.

"Where are we going then?"

"I've prepared a moonlit dinner on the balcony."

"You have?"

"Well, actually seeing it's a new moon, technically it's a starlit dinner on the balcony." John explained as he led Jennifer to a more secluded part of the city.

"I didn't know you could cook." Jennifer mused.

"Well, whilst I'm not a gourmet chef, living on bases for years has honed my culinary skills. In the same way I'm sure you've developed yours."

"Um, not really." Jennifer said sheepishly. "I can't cook."

"You can perform complex operations and develop vaccines, but you can't cook?" John asked.

"No." Jennifer agreed.

"Only one thing for it then, I'll have to teach you."

"That's a lost cause."

"You said that about self defence. Have faith in yourself." John said as he led Jennifer onto the balcony. As they stepped out into the cooler air Jennifer stopped in her tracks.

"Wow." She managed to say as she saw the table decorated with flowers and a candle. Sitting on the table were two covered plates. Although she couldn't see the contents she could smell a delicious aroma. "When did you have time to do this?"

"After sparring with Teyla." John shrugged. "As this is kind of our first date I wanted it to be special."

"Thank you." Jennifer whispered before tugging on John's hand making him turn towards her.

When he faced her she raised a hand to his cheek before raising herself onto her toes and kissing him.

_**-The End**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
